Fire and Ice
by MonPetitTresor
Summary: Secrets had been a part of Tony's life from the very start. From the day he was born, a tiny hatchling curled against the scales of his mother's chest, secrets had been whispered into his ear. Never show them who you are, was the first thing he ever learned. Tony had kept that secret for his entire life - until he meets once person and everything changes. (dragon!Tony)
1. Chapter 1

Secrets had been a part of Tony's life from the very start. From the day he was born, a tiny hatchling curled against the scales of his mother's chest, secrets had been whispered into his ear. _Never show them who you are_ , was the first thing he ever learned. _Never let them see._ Even before he knew how to do more than draw breath, he was taught the magic to make him hide, to keep his real heritage protected away from the rest of the world.

He was the only dragon to be born of Midgard – Earth – that he knew of. There were no others out there like them. His mother, a beautiful Light dragon, made sure he knew all the stories about his kind and their lives on the other realms. She told him the history of the Light dragons found of Alfheim, and of the Fire dragons of Svartalfheim, where his father came from.

Tony soaked it all in like a sponge. He absorbed every bit of their history, every magic lesson his mother taught him.

But nothing had sunk in as deep as those earliest words. Those, Tony carried in his heart. _Never show them who you are. Never let them see._

It was a motto that Tony Stark shaped his life around.

He hid from everyone right underneath their noses. They wanted to see a human? He gave them a human, putting himself in the spotlight, living up to every single expectation they had of him, all the while knowing that if the world honestly knew him, they'd come to despise him far more than they did already.

Tony made it through life without ever once revealing his secret. Not even in the dark caves of Afghanistan did his secret break free of the magic he hid it under.

It stayed hidden right up until the day an insane Norse god came to his planet to try and take it over.

After that, there was no going back.

* * *

Tony knew of Loki Odinson long before Coulson brought him the files. He'd first heard that name when he was still a hatchling climbing along his mother's back and begging for stories. The second son of Odin was both a mystery and a pleasure to the dragons, it would see. A creature that was just as strange as Tony often felt he was. Born of ice, yet a god of fire, he was opposing forces trapped inside of one body. Two different parts of him, two different worlds he belonged to, and yet he walked them all.

When Tony saw the file on him, every instinct inside of him was demanding he go and find him, that he protect the one his mother said the dragons had claimed as Dragon-Kin long ago.

Finding him proved to be a whole lot easier than anticipated. Facial recognition placed him at a party in Stuttgart, Germany, and he wasn't exactly hiding when he went there. It didn't make sense to Tony, and he earmarked it as something to think about later. Of course, a lot of it quickly started to go into the whole 'not making sense' pile. Like how fast he was able to knock Loki back, how he just gave in instead of teleporting away when Tony threatened him with a repulsor blast, and later on, how he didn't try and run when Thor and Tony were fighting. He actually _waited_ for them.

All of it was a puzzle that Tony needed to figure out. It was very, _very_ important that he did. If the old stories weren't enough to convince him of that, opening his helmet and getting his first scent of the god _was_.

It'd taken everything Tony had not to stumble right over to Loki and curl up around him. His scent was smoke and fire, fresh snow and heavy ice, and _home_. But there was something else to it, something that, as Tony moved just slightly closer, took all those pleasant scents and edged them in a foul sense of _wrongness_. Like a thin layer of slime overtop of it all.

Then Thor arrived, and there was no more time to think about it. No more time for Tony to analyze anything beyond his fury at the audacity of anyone taking what was _his_. Tony had his helmet on and was off the jet in an instant, not giving a damn about the protesting soldier shouting behind him.

* * *

They all ended up on SHIELD's Helicarrier. Being here never failed to give Tony the chills. Though he was sure SHIELD had no idea about them – he had JARVIS monitoring them continuously, so deep in their systems they'd never be able to pull them out if they were ever even lucky enough to find him – he couldn't help the fear that they might learn something. That he might slip somehow and give himself away. If that happened, any life Tony had would be lost. They'd never stop trying to come for him.

Of course, getting the chance to meet Dr. Bruce Banner, working in a lab with him, made the risk worth it in Tony's head. He'd admired the man – and the beast inside – for quite a while, and he absolutely adored him from the instant he opened his mouth to speak. They shook hands and Tony got close enough to smell the strange, dual scents he possessed. Wet, heavy dirt, moss, fresh grass, and a faint hint of oranges that Tony had come to associate with any type of radiation. The gamma radiation that had made the Hulk seemed to produce a tangier orange scent that was pleasant.

If Tony brushed up against Bruce in the lab a little more often than he did with others, laying his own scent on him to mark this being as _his_ , and if he made sure to feed him – because seriously, there was no food here, had anyone fed him at all? – well, no one else needed to know that, did they?

* * *

Tony didn't get the chance to face Loki again until they were both standing inside his penthouse. Here, where Tony's scent was the strongest, where a creature of magic like Loki should've been able to sense _something_ even with all of Tony's careful wards up, the mage stood tall and proud and showed not a hint of recognition. There was something so wrong with that, Tony couldn't even find the words for it.

It should've been impossible, and yet…

Loki didn't recognize him.

The shock Tony felt at that was the only thing that kept him there as Loki brought his staff up between them. "How will your friends have time for me, when they are so busy fighting you?"

Tony's inner dragon was snarling as the magic stick touched against his arc reactor. Not that he was afraid it was going to do anything. The magic in the staff had _nothing_ on the magic even a dragon as young as Tony carried. Dragons were magic in one of its purest forms. The little blue tendrils that reached out for him had no chance of ever making it to his mind. No, Tony's rage wasn't for that magic. It was for the being in front of him that he could see now was being held by the very same magic that was trying to ensnare Tony.

Loki looked utterly surprised by the lack of reaction. "This usually works."

"You can't have me," Tony's voice had dropped down to a low, rumbling growl, deeper than he'd ever let it show before. His body was aching to shift to his true form so he could find whoever had dared to take what was his and violate it this way. "And you can't have _him_."

In hindsight, he wasn't all that surprised at being sent flying through the window. The threat in Tony's voice had been clear, and Loki had responded. But Tony was done playing games.

There was no thought to it as he let his true form take over. Big wings snapped out on either side of him, and magic rippled down his body as it took on the shape it was meant to have. Tony opened his maw and let loose a battle roar as he caught the air current and spun himself towards the side, looping around and right back up to the window he'd just came through.

He hovered in front of it and enjoyed the shock on Loki's face as he took in Tony's form. He was a beautiful dragon and had no shame in spreading his wings wide so that Loki could see the full glory of him. The heritage of both his parents showed on his body. He had his mother's golden scales covering almost every inch of him, with the red from his father showing in the bones of his wings and the horns on his head, as well as the spikes down his back and tail and his claws. When the sun hit him just right, it seemed to shade the rest of his scales as wells, just a hint of it tinting the gold.

For one moment Tony let himself be seen for the first time ever by anyone else.

Then, with another roar, the dragon shot through the broken window and straight into the mage's body.

The two hit the far wall with a crash that almost sent it crumbling down. Tony grabbed Loki by the throat with his front foot and slammed him up against the wall. That slime was still on his scent, the little legs of blue power gripping him tight, and it only served to make Tony more furious. " ** _You can't have him,_** " he snarled right in the mage's face, his message for the one he knew was holding the leash. " ** _He's MINE_**."

Tony's mouth opened wide, and he breathed out a wave of, not fire, but _power_ , pouring the magic down Loki's body. It wrapped tightly around the god through the bond of blood and fire that they shared, one forged long, long before Tony was ever born. One that marked him as Dragon-Kin and made him theirs to protect, theirs to shelter, and theirs to _avenge_. Tony poured all the magic he had into Loki and _shredded_ the hold of the one stupid enough to dare and touch what didn't belong to them.

Only when every last piece of it was clear from Loki did Tony finally let him go. He drew his magic back and very carefully set the little mage down on his feet.

It hadn't been comfortable, what Tony had done. Though his magic had been fueled by rage, it'd still been one hell of a battle. He was just a little shaky as he carefully sat down and braced his front legs on the ground. His wings drew in to rest against his body while his head lifted so that red/gold eyes could lock on the being standing in front of him, their heads almost level. Like this, Tony was just slightly larger than a horse, closer in size to a moose.

If Loki had seemed surprised before, he looked _stunned_ now. Bright green eyes – no longer blue – were wide as they ran over him. "You saved me."

A huff had smoke curling out of Tony's nostrils. " ** _Like I told your brother – no one touches my stuff._** "

Loki's eyebrows shot up briefly, and there was a brief flash of pleasure in his eyes. "I owe you a debt greater than I can repay, Winged One."

Snorting, Tony deliberately blew smoke at the mage this time. He swatted at Loki's shoulder with his right wing and chuckled as it made him stumble. " ** _You don't owe me anything. I take care of what's mine._** "

"Yours," Loki repeated.

" ** _Mine_**." There was power in that word that echoed in the room around them. No matter what else was going on, Tony knew with absolute certainty that this being in front of him was his. He had smelled it before, and he'd only confirmed it when his magic ran through him. Whether or not Loki ever wanted him in return, he was Tony's now, and that meant Tony would do whatever it took to watch out for him. This strange mage god of fire and ice, the Frost Giant who had bent fire to his will.

A slow smile stretched over Loki's lips. He drew himself up, body straightening to its full height for the first time since Tony had set him down. Gone was the fear that had been there moments before.

Any other time and Tony would've loved to stay there and enjoy it. However, there was something a whole lot more important that needed to be done right now, and with the staff lying nearby, there was no one else that was better suited to do it.

Tony brushed off any exhaustion and forced himself back up to his feet. He had a realm to save and some aliens to destroy. Then, _then_ , Tony would take his time admiring the newest member of his clan and making sure that Loki was okay, drawing him in close and sheltering him with his body until Loki could rest and eat and be well once more. For now, he had to leave him here, in the safety of Tony's lair. With that in mind, Tony pushed himself forward, using his head to butt against Loki's chest and nudge him back towards the couch. He'd caught him by surprise enough that he managed to knock him down onto it before Loki thought to protest. " ** _You wait here,_** " Tony told him firmly. " ** _I'll go handle the infestation._** "

It probably shouldn't have been as cute as it was to see the indignation rise on Loki's face. "I absolutely will not!"

He tried to push up, only for Tony to duck down and knock him back down again. " ** _Yes, you will, Lord of Fire and Ice. I need the staff to shut down the portal, and I'm not looking to rip it away from your head again tonight_**."

"So carry it yourself," Loki insisted, looking not the least bit displeased to not have to go near the staff again. "I will watch your back while you close the portal, as Kin should do."

The idea held merit. More than Loki probably realized. Because not only would the Chitauri try and stop him, there was a good chance the other Avengers would as well. There was a slim chance that Tony's transformation had been missed. With the mage at his back, keeping him safe, it would make Tony's job much more manageable.

This time he didn't stop Loki from getting to his feet. He just watched as Loki stepped up towards him and raised a hand to press against the side of his face. "You are a beautiful and magnificent creature. Truly glorious. I don't doubt your strength, my fierce one. I simply wish to be at your side as we right the mistakes that I have made. These creatures, they have wronged me, helping my jailer to contain me so that I committed terrible crimes. Won't you allow me to stand at your side and find the justice I deserve?"

There was no way that Tony could argue any of that. He rumbled, low and deep, and his tail flashed in agitation behind him. Then, ever so gently, Tony lowered his wings and squatted down. He turned his head to look at the surprised mage. " ** _Climb on then, Silvertongue._** "

Loki was right. He had every right to demand blood-price be paid for the injustices done to him and the wrongs he'd been forced to commit. It was his right to be there, just as it was Tony's right to be at his side. They'd take these creatures on together.

He held still as Loki carefully climbed atop him and settled in at his shoulders between the spikes that ran over Tony's spine. It was the first time that Tony had felt the weight of anyone on him and he found that it was a surprisingly pleasant one. When Loki's knees pressed in and his hand settled against around a spike, Tony straightened himself back up and headed towards the spear, grabbing it with his front right foot. He walked them over to the window, staring out at the aliens below.

On his back, he felt it as Loki straightened himself up. Magic crackled around him. "Come then, Fire Lord. Let's go show the world what happens when you choose to fight with the wrong dragon."

The sound of Tony's roar echoed through the skies, twining together with Loki's laughter as they dove out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle was _magnificent_.

If it weren't for the fact that these bastards were tearing apart Tony's city, ripping apart homes and business and hurting innocent people, it probably would've ranked in the most fun that Tony had had, well, _ever_. These weren't enemies that he had to be careful with. They weren't humans, weren't just soldiers, weren't people buried underneath the monster that he had to worry about. Tony was free to tear his way through them.

He had to shift back to himself to shut the portal down. He couldn't help but think as he worked – with Loki's direction – that if any reporters were still around, they were getting one hell of a picture right now. Tony Stark, naked, shutting down the portal while the very same being who had started it all took out any creature that got close to them.

Though the scientist part of Tony was almost salivating at all the alien tech right there in front of him, the dragon part of him, so close to the surface after being suppressed for so long, wanted nothing more than to dive back into the battle and start tearing apart their foes once more. Tony had to force himself to keep working until the portal was finally closed. Then, only then, did he turn around and let a smile light his face.

His eyes glowed with power as they met Loki's. The mage met him, grin for grin. "Shall we, little Fire Lord?"

"Don't call me little," Tony warned him without any real heat. The next second he shot Loki a cheeky grin and waggled his eyebrows. "Let's see if you can keep up, Reindeer Games."

With no more warning than that, Tony took off, running straight to the edge of the building. He let out a wild cry as he leaped into the open air.

He heard Loki's laugh behind him. As Tony shifted back to _himself_ , he felt as the mage leaped after him, landing nimbly on Tony's back.

They were a fearsome duo as they soared through the skies. Tony's didn't even bother with everyday magic. Between his fire and claws, and Loki flinging magic and daggers aplenty from his back, they tore their way through their enemies. Tony made sure to avoid the Hulk. He knew that they hadn't had a chance to get to know one another yet and the Hulk wasn't going to recognize him as a friend. So Tony made sure to keep them out of reach. But he flew past the rest of the Avengers at various points, laughing at their gobsmacked expressions.

Later, he would worry about what was going to happen to him. Later, he'd be terrified at having his secret free.

There wasn't much for them to fight, though. The explosion in space must've done something to the Chitauri because they began dropping like flies. It was kind of disappointing, actually. Tony had been having fun.

CXCX

With no more enemies to fight there was no reason for Tony to be in the sky. Despite how good it felt to be able to _fly_ without worry about being seen – too many had seen him now for him to hide – he didn't want to risk being out here for long with SHIELD hovering around. Tony made a lazy circle around the city to check for any stragglers before heading back to his tower, to his lair. Damaged though it was, it was his home. Somewhere he knew he could be safe and in control.

The first order of business was taking care of the exhausted mage on his back. Though Loki had fought with happiness and joy that bordered on insanity, he was weak. Weaker than he should've been. Tony could feel it in him. He could _smell_ it. The god was far too weak to be good for defending himself alone right now, and that meant that Tony needed to take care of him until he could be.

As soon as they landed, he was nudging his mage back towards the living room where he'd been before, back towards the couch. " ** _Sit down before you fall down._** "

"I assure you…"

That was as far as Loki got before Tony snorted at him and cut him off with a puff of smoke. " ** _That you're completely exhausted, and you've used up over half of your magical reserves? Yeah, I know, I can feel it. And smell it. So sit down and at least rest a little before our next mess finds us_**." Which wouldn't take long, really. Tony knew it'd only be a matter of time before the other Avengers and/or SHIELD came swarming the place. As much as Tony didn't want to deal with any of this, he knew he had to. Just as Tony knew being human would make it all go a lot easier. It wasn't like he couldn't quickly shift back if it became necessary.

Loki didn't bat an eye at suddenly finding himself face to face with a nude man. One who immediately started striding towards the kitchen while calling out to what would appear to be no one. "JARVIS, pal, tell me you're doing all right. You make it through this okay?"

"Of course, sir," JARVIS answered him, making Tony breathe out a sigh of relief. "And might I say, I'm delighted to see you home."

A smile stretched Tony's face. He snagged the fruit bowl off his counter and gave it a sniff, double-checking it was all still good, before turning to head back out towards the living room. He snagged a couple water bottles along the way. "Me too, J. Me too."

When he reached the couch again, he found Loki looking curiously around the room. "I can sense no one else here with you."

"Oh, yeah, that's JARVIS. I made him, didn't I, buddy? Best damn thing I've ever made." Tony dropped the fruit bowl onto the couch at Loki's side and tossed him one of the water bottles as well. Fruit and water would do him well while he was trying to heal himself. Most mages, if the stories his mom had told were right, recuperated better with raw, fresh foods. This was about the best that Tony was going to be able to give him right now. At least his fruit was as fresh as could be. All organic, farm-grown, no drugs. Perks of being rich – he got to have tastes people considered expensive or weird.

"You did indeed, sir." There was a brief pause, and then JARVIS was back. "It appears you have guests on their way inside. Might I suggest you find some clothes, sir? It's been my view that few guests enjoy arriving to a naked host."

Tony snorted and dropped himself down onto the couch without a care. "You've been going to all the wrong parties then, J. Or watching the wrong house. _All_ of _my_ guests are happy to see their host naked."

He caught Loki's low chuckle and grinned over it. He enjoyed making him laugh. He also enjoyed the fact that the mage was reaching out to take one of the apples from the bowl. Good. Tony eyed the rest of him and reaffirmed his prior opinion; Loki really, really needed to eat. Not just to help replenish his magic, either. He was way too skinny. It sort of screamed 'fresh from prison.' That was a look that Tony was far too intimate with. Only, his hadn't been 'fresh from prison.' More like, 'fresh from being tortured in a cave.' The fact that the second description was probably more accurate with Loki as well only made Tony want to bite something.

Aching muscles had Tony giving a low groan. He stretched himself out and then slumped over – right into Loki's lap. Once, Maria had explained to Tony that dragons were inherently physical creatures, warning him to be careful with that feeling around humans. Within dragon clans, there was almost constant touch and no shame whatsoever in needing it. While they could be alone – and often chose to be – for long periods of time, when they were together they were touching. Especially with ones they considered _theirs_. It made sure their scent was always on them in an overt threat to anyone who dared try and harm them. With what Tony knew was on its way upstairs, he couldn't keep his instincts from demanding that he make sure this one was well marked as belonging to him.

Only when he had his head in Loki's lap and his body stretched out alongside him, with Tony firmly between Loki and the elevators, did he finally sigh happily and let himself sink into the couch. His feet were propped up on the other armrest, and his body was relaxing as best as it could with the knowledge of the threat coming their way. Not that it wasn't a threat they could handle. A dragon and a mage against a super soldier, two spies, the Norse god of thunder, and a Hulk? Yeah, they'd be _fine_.

When Tony opened his eyes, he found Loki looking down at him with both amusement and something akin to affection on his face. The expression was such a stark contrast to the cold, distant look he'd had in all his photos and videos, and while he'd been on the Helicarrier. This, _this_ , was the Loki that Tony had sensed underneath. "Are you quite comfortable?" Loki asked, voice as dry as the desert.

Tony flashed a bright smile. "Yep."

That got him an eye roll and a huff that was more amused than frustrated. With his free hand, Loki waved at Tony's body and called up a perfect copy of the jeans and t-shirt Tony had been wearing earlier. Tony watched them form and sighed. "Party pooper."

It was fun to watch the confusion that furrowed over Loki's brow. He didn't get a chance to ask what Tony was talking about, though, as JARVIS chose that moment to warn them "Sir, your guests have arrived," and the elevator doors opened.

Tony couldn't say he was surprised by the group that poured out. Steve was first, with Clint and Natasha on either side of him, Bruce as himself in the middle, and Thor bringing up the rear. An excellent, well thought out strategy, all of them ready and prepared for trouble. Natasha held guns in her hands, Clint's bow was at the ready, and both Steve and Thor held their respective weapons as well. They were all braced for trouble.

It was too much for Tony to resist. With his best press smile on his face, Tony lifted one hand and waved at them, drawing their eyes directly to him. "Hey, guys! Bout time you got here. Are you hungry? We've got fruit." Speaking of… Tony's stomach rumbled. A fresh steak sounded absolutely _awesome_ at the moment, but there was no way he was getting that. He'd have to settle for the fruit he brought over. Good thing he actually liked the stuff.

He didn't even have to tilt his head back or say anything. Loki plucked a grape out of the bowl and held it up over Tony's lips. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Tony want to laugh. Yeah, he could see why his instincts had latched on to this guy. It wasn't just for the magic that Tony could still feel humming through him, the chill to his skin flawlessly offset by the warmth of his magic. No, it was more than that. So much more. And Tony was looking forward to figuring it all out.

Steve cleared his throat as Tony tilted up to nip the grape from Loki's fingers. When Tony looked back at him and cocked an eyebrow, a silent 'What?' The Captain only looked more confused. Determined, but confused. "Stark, you need to get away from him."

Tony waved a hand casually through the air. He'd known this was the first thing that was going to come up. "I'm not compromised, Cap. See? No blue eyes. Besides, tall, dark, and deadly here doesn't have his staff anymore. Not that it worked on me to begin with. _But_! That's not the point. The point is, he doesn't have it, and I'm not being controlled by it. Loki's not being controlled by it anymore either, by the way. Just thought you might want to know that. Sooooo…why don't you guys just relax and put your weapons away, hm? We're all friends here."

"Speak for yourself," Loki murmured to him. He took a somewhat vicious bite of his apple, though his fingers were still almost delicate as he fed Tony another grape.

This seemed to be the limit for Thor. While he'd stayed back before, he wasn't now. He took a step forward, and his eyes were fixed right on Loki in a way that made Tony want to bristle. "You were controlled by this scepter as well?"

"Don't tell me you believe this?" Steve said incredulously. At his side, Natasha looked as if she tensed even more, physically bracing for trouble.

Only, to Tony's surprise, Clint was slowly lowering his bow. He was watching Loki, too, and his gaze was sharp. Loki met his eyes calmly and without any annoyance or fear. "You saw it, didn't you, little hawk?" One corner of Loki's mouth quirked up in a wry, self-deprecating grin that Tony instantly hated. The masks that Loki hadn't shown before were now sliding into place. No – they'd slid into place the instant the elevator doors opened. "The touch of the Other that was upon me. The orders he passed to you, through me."

The whole room seemed to hold its breath as they waited for Clint to answer. After a long, long moment, the archer lowered his bow the rest of the way, and a shudder ran down him. "I did."

"Great!" Tony clapped his hands together, making almost everyone jump. "See, Legalos here backs us up on this. He was being controlled too, and now he's not. Now, seriously, are you guys gonna come in and eat? I really think I wanna eat. More than grapes that is. I'm thinking shawarma. We got any SHIELD guys downstairs you think will run for shawarma for us?"

The way that most of them were looking at him like he'd lost his mind was a familiar look for Tony. He'd grown used to it a long time ago. Very few people could keep up with him when he started rambling. At least it looked like Bruce was more amused by it than anything. Also, a lot more trusting. Tony felt a spurt of pride in the human as he broke away from the others to come towards them. Ignoring Steve's low "Doctor!", Bruce walked right up to the chair near Tony and Loki and dropped himself down into it, looking thoroughly and utterly exhausted. His pants were in tatters, he had no shoes, and he was in a SHIELD shirt that was at least two sizes too big.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man. That wouldn't do. "J, buddy, pal, see if you can find us someone in the city who _hasn't_ been destroyed and who won't mind grabbing us some food and some clothes for Dr. Banner and bringing them on over pronto. Feel free to give them whatever ridiculous amount you think they'll need to make it in the next, oh, hour."

"As you wish, sir," JARVIS answered smoothly.

At the same time, Bruce held up a hand, hurrying to try and belay that. "No, no, don't worry about it, these are fine. I don't need anything."

Tony snorted. As if he was going to let one of _his_ people sit around hungry, tired, and in dirty clothes that didn't even fit. He took better care of his things than that!

Fingers threaded through Tony's hair, and short fingernails started to scratch at his scalp. It was enough to cut off his annoyance and redirect it into a much happier feeling. His eyes drifted to half-mast – he wasn't going to stop watching the others, no matter how good this felt! – and he listened to Loki above him, telling Bruce, "It is my experience that one should not spurn gifts, Dr. Banner, lest it be misconstrued as an offense against the one offering."

Their casual talk seemed to be too much for the rest of the room. Or at least for a _couple_ of the people in the room. Thor was almost crackling with energy and Steve looked ready to start grinding his teeth. The Captain took a threatening step forward, and Tony's instincts had him reacting before he could even think about the intelligence of it. His eyes flashed, and a growl rumbled up his chest. Every inch of him went utterly still and on alert.

Natasha tensed once more at the sound. The way she was looking at him now, the calculation in her eyes, told Tony all he needed to know. She'd seen him. She might not have been sure before, but that little display had confirmed it for her. Tony didn't care overmuch what she thought. He knew that he'd been seen by SHIELD and that was the one that mattered the most. They'd find some way to cover it up, he knew. Likely blame it on Loki and magic to the world. But there was no doubt in Tony's mind that they knew the truth. Now, Natasha did, too, and likely enough the rest would soon know as well. Tony wasn't going to hide it. Not here. Not now.

 _I'm sorry, Mom,_ he thought to himself. She'd warned him to hide, and he'd done that for so long and through so much. The time for hiding was done. At least where it mattered.

"Steve," Natasha's voice was full of warning. She reached out, catching his arm and stopping him from going any further. Never once did her eyes leave Tony. "You need to step back."

Steve turned to look at her incredulously. "What?"

She tugged a little firmer on his arm. "You need to step back."

"I suggest you listen to her, Captain," Loki chimed in smoothly.

The sound of Loki's voice had Steve spinning back around. He made as if to step forward again and this time there was no denying the threat on his face. Tony's growl was a whole lot louder this time. He let some of his magic slip so that his eyes were glowing red and gold once more as he pushed himself up to a seated position on the couch. "Either you back up now Steve, or I'm finally gonna make you." And he would enjoy every second of it.

There was one breath of silence before the whole penthouse seemed to fill with the various reactions. Natasha moved up to put herself at Clint's side, making her allegiance clear to the room, and her hands were once more braced to grab her guns. Clint, for his part, almost dropped his bow as he blurted out "Holy shit, that was _real_?" at the same time that Steve was demanding to know "What's going on here? Loki, what'd you do to him!"

Bruce had gone tense, yet it pleased Tony to see that the tension seemed to be more for the others than for him. The good doctor had a whole lot more control than everyone else was willing to give him credit for. So long as he wasn't actively feeling threatened here, they should be fine, and Tony wasn't threatening him at all.

But it was Thor's reaction that was the loudest. In that big, booming voice of his, he blurted out the words that took Tony's secret and laid it bare. "You are a _dragon_."

Silence fell over the penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony could see the questions on all their faces and he knew he was going to have to answer them. The people in front of him were far too smart to just accept evasions. He just… couldn't seem to find the words. For as cocky and carefree as he'd been playing it so far there was still a very real fear in his stomach that wouldn't quite go away. How do you explain to people you barely even know that you're a creature they likely don't believe exists?

It was surprisingly Bruce who was the first to find his voice. "I'd wondered if you had some sort of powers. The way you talked about having something inside…" For a moment Bruce paused and a slight grimace crossed his features. There was pain there; the kind of pain Tony really wished he could wipe away. He didn't know a whole lot about Bruce personally yet he already found himself liking the scientist so much. Their time together in the lab had been a whole lot of fun that Tony would happily repeat again and again.

Tony made himself focus as Bruce finally wiped away his grimace and continued to speak. "Not to mention, you uh, you smell a bit different. I just thought it was from the fight, but you smell a little like smoke to the other guy."

"You can draw on his senses like that?" Tony asked, sitting up in interest.

A flush colored Bruce's cheeks and he snuck a look up at the others before looking back at Tony and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Sometimes. I get um, I get impressions from him sometimes. Especially if there's a potential threat. But he didn't feel threatened by you. Not that I could tell, at least. What little I remember from the fight, he, well, he liked seeing you."

 _Well then_. So maybe Tony hadn't needed to avoid the Hulk after all. _That_ was interesting to find out. It also helped explain why Bruce seemed so relaxed in his company. The two scientists liked one another, and their inner beasts did as well.

Their conversation was interrupted by Captain Steve Rogers once more, and Tony rolled his eyes as the solider held his hands out in a gesture for peace and quiet. "Now, hold on just a second. Someone explain this to me. You're trying to tell me that the dragon we saw…" Kudos to him for not stuttering on that word, "… was _Tony_? Tony Stark? I thought it was just something Loki conjured up to ride around on, or one of the space creatures." Steve's expression briefly turned pinched, like he couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

From behind Tony there came a scoff followed by Loki's voice, low and scathing. "Even with power such as mine, one cannot simply _conjure up_ a dragon, Captain Rogers."

"It is true," Thor added in. "An illusion, yes, but not a beast upon which he could ride."

A beast? A _beast_? One that he could ride, like Tony was just some, some common _horse_ or something! Tony puffed himself up at the insult. He'd had just about _enough_ of all this! Ignoring Loki's low, hissed out " _Thor, you idiot!_ " behind him, Tony slowly and deliberately pushed himself up to his feet. As more of his magic slipped free, his voice deepened, gaining just a hint of a growl to it that set the room more on edge than it already had been. "You really gonna do this with me, Thunder god? Stand here in _my lair_ and call me a beast and act like I'm nothing more than a fancy _horse_? My Mom taught me that Odin trained his sons better than this. That the children of Frigga would have more intelligence and _respect_ than to come up to a _beast_ and insult them inside their own lair."

By the end of his speech, Tony was practically snarling, heat starting to pour off of him. Everyone else was slowly backing away from Thor. The only person brave enough to move towards him, to get between Tony and his target, was Loki. He pushed up from the couch and put himself at Tony's side, only slightly in front of him. Easy enough for Tony to move him back out of the way if necessary. But Loki had his hands up in a gesture of peace and his eyes were pleading. "Peace, Winged One – my…brother, he means no harm. He chooses his words poorly, and knows little of what he speaks. It's been long since he's encountered one of such beauty and glory, and your current form makes it hard for him to remember. Like this, he cannot see and show the proper awe you deserve."

The fact that Loki was actually defending Thor – calling him his brother – after all the anger that Tony had sensed between them, it was enough to stop Tony in his tracks almost as much as the rest of his words were.

Tony drew in a careful, steadying breath, forcing back his temper. Despite the flowery prose that went with it – which Tony was _not_ preening under, thank you very much – Loki had a point. Looking like this, it was probably easy for Thor to continue to think of him as human. There was also the chance that he was thinking that Tony was like Bruce, just as Bruce himself seemed to. They didn't realize who or what Tony really was.

Only when he was sure he was calm again did Tony finally speak. "Laying it on a little thick there, Dancer, don't you think?"

The teasing words had Loki's expression relaxing and a smile flitting over his lips. "It worked."

"Yeah." Tony couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yeah, it did. What can I say? You sure know how to stroke a guy's… ego." He tipped Loki a wink and was rewarded with those gorgeous green eyes almost glittering with their amusement.

Now that he was calm once more it was easier for Tony to turn back and focus on the group around him. They needed to stop playing games and start giving explanations. Maybe, if he were lucky, the explanation he gave to the two SHIELD agents would be enough to pacify Nick – for now. Eventually Tony was going to have to face the guy. He just really, really wasn't looking forward to it. Trying to push down his tension, Tony straightened himself up. "All right, let's cut the games. I'm tired and I know all of you are tired, too. So why don't you guys get in here, _sit down_ , and we'll talk about this."

"Where exactly would you like them to sit?" Loki asked, arching one eyebrow and looking around the room.

Oh, yeah. Tony wrinkled his nose as he looked around his lair. There were plenty of overturned, broken items here and there, plus a bit of debris from when Tony had flown back in here and tackled Loki. Not to mention, there was only a loveseat, a couch, and Bruce's chair in here. With Tony and Loki at the couch it didn't exactly leave a lot of room for the others.

Well, at least that was easily solved. It would kill two birds with one stone, too. Give everyone a place to sit and make a few things more than abundantly clear.

Tony fought back his devilish look as he stepped away from the couch and towards the open space all the furniture faced where the TV usually came down from the ceiling at. Once over there, he didn't waste any time. A release of his magic and Tony felt the familiar tug as his body switched back to what it was meant to be.

Their reactions were amazing. This time, Tony had no hesitance on preening at the looks that were sent his way. He might still be young and small, yet that didn't change the fact that he was both beautiful and deadly. Here in the artificial light he didn't shine near as bright as he did in the sun. Still, Tony knew his scales were glittering more red than gold in some places at the moment, making him look dangerous. The way that the others gasped and even drew back was _perfect_. Clint was watching him with open awe on his face, as well he should, while Natasha was giving Tony all the due deference of someone who was truly a danger to her. That was almost more of a compliment than anything else.

Bruce startled just the slightest bit before settling into a look Tony was familiar with seeing on himself; the scientist in him was studying Tony with open curiosity.

The best reactions came from Steve and Thor, though. Those two looked like they were _finally_ starting to realize what it was they were facing here. They were stupid enough to not think that Tony Stark was dangerous as a human. More fool them. However, they weren't stupid enough to discount the threat that Tony now posed as a dragon.

Tony lifted his head and gave a pleased rumble while he shook his wings out on either side of him. That rumble only grew when Loki gave him that smile that no one else seemed to get. The one that was open and real and bright. "You are magnificent, aren't you?"

" ** _And you're earning your name, Silvertongue._** " Tony teased him.

Everyone startled at the hiss and crackle of the draconic language. Even Thor. They also all turned surprised looks to Loki when he laughed and answered Tony. "I speak only the truth, 'O Glorious One."

Letting out a low rumble of laughter, Tony shook his head. " ** _Quit sucking up. We've got a crisis to avert and people to placate. You can praise me later to your heart's content._** " The last was said with a wink that made his meaning clear and had Loki chuckling once more. With conscious effort Tony made himself switch to English as he addressed the others. "There, seating problem solved. Now will everyone finally sit down, or are we gonna keep doing this all standing up?"

It took a little bit for the Avengers to convince themselves to come closer. Tony watched as Clint and Natasha moved first and took the loveseat together while Steve and Thor sat down on the couch. Steve took the end of the couch closest to Bruce and it made something inside of Tony twist a little unpleasantly. He debated for a moment before stretching his head forward and biting the armrest of the chair to pull Bruce just a little bit closer to him and away from the couch. When he was satisfied, he let go of the chair and gave a nod. Perfect.

Well – almost perfect. Tony's eyes moved to Loki next, who had stepped away as soon as the others came close. He was levitating the bowl of fruit beside him and was watching them all curiously. There was a kind of tension to him that was easier for Tony to sense while like this. One that made it clear the mage would flee if given enough opportunity. Maybe not far, but he would run. Tony wanted to make sure that didn't happen.

Sharp teeth carefully caught hold of Loki's arm. Ignoring the worried sound from Thor, Tony gave a tug, pulling _his_ mage towards him. Where he should be. How was Tony supposed to protect him against anyone here if he didn't have him close?

"Brother," Thor sounded worried, his eyes flicking from Loki to Tony and back again.

Loki let out a laugh that held a little too much bitterness to it for Tony's tastes. "Peace, Thor. I have nothing to fear from him." Loki paused as if suddenly realizing something and turned quickly to face Tony. The mage folded his arms in front of him in a strange formation as he gave a small bow that caused Thor's jaw to drop. "My apologies, Winged One. It would seem that I, too, have been blinded by your human form."

It only took a second for Tony to make the connection to what he was talking about. When he did, he couldn't help it – he smiled. The wide, sharp-toothed grin had Steve shuddering. "You don't need to apologize. I've been raised here, mostly in this body. I think of myself as 'he' most of the time." Because Tony could tell that the others were confused, he turned his focus to them while simultaneously curling a wing around Loki and drawing him in close. "Dragons don't have a gender, not like humans think of. Dad just picked a male human for me to be because the society here tends to make men look like the stronger of the species, the ones with the most power, and he wanted me to have that." Of course, he'd wanted Tony to have _more_ , and he'd been furious when it seemed his son wasn't willing to take it.

Bruce sat up a little more in his chair at Tony's words. "Your Dad picked… wait a second. Are you saying that this isn't a mutation, or the result of some accident? You're actually…"

"A full-fledged dragon." Tony nodded his head. "Yep."

"And your parents?" Natasha asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

Now that the conversation was finally _really_ starting, and Loki was close, Tony let himself get comfortable on the ground. He laid himself down and was happy when Loki sat with him. The mage settled in against Tony's front left leg where he was free to lean comfortably against him while also allowing him to reach up and lay a hand on Tony's neck. His presence helped relax Tony a little more and made his answers easier. "Both dragons. They came here a long time before I was born and took on human roles, hid themselves with magic, and then proceeded to fake a family line. It took a while before they conceived me, and even longer for me to hatch. By the time I did, they had their lives pretty well set as Maria and Howard Stark."

"How came you to be on earth?" Thor asked him. He'd set his hammer down on the ground next to his feet and was leaning forward now, arms resting on his thighs and hands clasped between his knees. His gaze was fixed intently on Tony. For the time being he'd pulled his focus off of Loki and that suited Tony just fine.

Thinking of some of the stories his mom had told him had Tony wanting to shiver. Just barely did he suppress the urge. Even so, he couldn't quite keep the sharpness from his eyes or the low growl from his words. "It doesn't matter." He might've growled out more if Loki's hand hadn't suddenly started to scratch under the edge of his jaw. It was the perfect place for little fingers to get in and reach and Tony's words cut off abruptly to be replaced with a happy rumble.

"This is insane," Steve breathed out. The poor guy looked like his whole world view had shifted. "I knew Howard. I never knew he…I had no _idea_."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Kind of the point, Cap. Can't exactly hide when everyone knows what you are."

"This is insane," Steve repeated.

Snorting, Clint arched an eyebrow at the guy. "Cap, we just went up against _aliens_ that were brought here by an apparently mind-controlled Norse god, and we fought them with the help of said god's brother, a guy who turns into a huge green rage monster, a dude who was frozen on the ice for seventy years, a kickass spy, and a dude who uses a _bow and arrow_. I think we passed insane a long time ago."

This time Tony's grin was much wider. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to the archer before – mind-control and all that – but he was enjoying what he was seeing so far. Clint seemed practical, smart, and sarcastic, all traits that Tony could appreciate. He hadn't freaked out too much over Loki's presence, and he seemed to be taking most of this in stride, or at least with one hell of a sense of humor. "Oh, I _like_ you, birdie."

The look Clint shot him was sharp amusement. "Just so long as you remember _this_ bird isn't for eating, we'll get along just fine, Puff."

Another laugh rumbled its way up Tony's chest. It sent smoke curling out his nostrils. Yeah, he _liked_ this guy. "Nah, you're safe. Too many bones, not enough meat. Someone really needs to feed you." His tail lifted from the ground and he used the tip of it to poke at Clint's stomach teasingly. His estimation of the archer went up even higher when Clint jumped at the touch, yet didn't hesitate to smack his tail away. Not many would've done that. The end of Tony's tail was shaped like a long and thin diamond and could be gentle if he so wished it, but it could also be a weapon. The fact that Clint didn't seem the least bit bothered by swatting it away was something Tony could appreciate. "Keep it up, Barton, and I just might keep you."

"I'm quite fond of him, myself," Loki chimed in.

"Hmm." Turning his head, Tony focused his attention on Bruce. "What do you think, Brucie boy? Should we keep him?"

Bruce looked like he wasn't quite sure if he should just be amused by Tony or take him seriously. He'd learn eventually that 'both' was generally a pretty good answer.

"Is that what you've done with Loki?" Natasha asked, derailing their conversation. When Tony looked at her, she was displaying all the physical signs of relaxation, as if she didn't have a care in the world about what was going on around her. The only things that gave her away was the sharpness glittering in her eyes and the edge of steel in her scent. She wasn't anywhere near as relaxed as she wanted them to think. That scent of steel grew stronger even as she arched an eyebrow at him and quirked her lips in a look of dry amusement. "You just decided to 'keep him'?"

"Is there a problem with that, Agent Romanov?" Loki asked her. Unlike her, he actually _was_ amused.

"He's mine," Tony said, speaking up before their conversation could get derailed. "You and SHIELD can hem and haw all you want, but fact of the matter is, you're not getting your hands on him. He's mine." Then, because he might as well do this right and make sure they knew exactly who they weren't allowed to touch, he added on, "Bruce, too, though not quite the same. They're just… **_mine_**."

"It's not just to treasure that dragons lay claim," Loki said. He sounded quite calm for what they were talking about. Like it was a fact of life. He did focus his words a little more towards Bruce than the others, though, eyeing him as he spoke. "They've been known to lay claim to beings as well. It doesn't mean that they'll keep you on a shelf or in a cave so they can admire you. It simply means you've fallen under their care and protection. A dragon will do whatever it takes to take care of what they consider theirs. It's a high honor, this claim, and one that would be foolish to spurn."

If Tony were feeling the slightest bit charitable, he would've applauded Steve in that moment, even just in his head, because the Captain managed to find it in himself to actually push aside his feelings on all this and start thinking. He'd been shocked, yes, and there was no doubt he was going to take his time to think about this, but he wasn't letting his shock rule him. The gaze he fixed on Tony was a whole lot steadier than it had been moments ago. "Let me get this straight – you've claimed Loki and Bruce as…"

"Mine." Tony repeated, smirking. "They're part of my clan now. So are Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy."

Steve nodded. "Right. And you're sitting there debating whether or not you want _Hawkeye_ , too."

"Pretty much."

At their dumbfounded looks, Tony tried not to laugh. He could tell he'd given them a hell of a lot of information to deal with. This was a lot to take in, he knew. They hadn't even managed to work their way past the whole 'Tony Stark is a dragon' thing and now they were trying to figure out him claiming people. If he kept this up, their tiny little heads were going to explode. _Time to table things for a while and let them soak it all in._ "I think that's enough for now. Why don't we table this talk?"

"SHIELD's going to want answers," Natasha pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Tony rolled his head towards her. "An they can wait. We just got done fighting off _aliens_. I'd say we deserve a little rest before we tackle the next shit show, don't you?" He didn't give her time to argue it. Instead, he moved on, his next words focused on everyone. "I've got plenty of floors with guest rooms below me – you guys are more than welcome to crash here for a while. Probably better than anywhere else in the city right now. Safer, too. We can all get some rest, eat some food, and figure out the rest of it tomorrow."

That suggestion went over a whole lot better than Tony had expected it to. Not a one of them refused his hospitality, which honestly surprised Tony. However, he couldn't deny he was pleased about it. For all the ways that they rubbed against one another wrong at the start, they'd come together for the fight, and they'd made a kind of battlefield peace with each other. They were weird people, all of them just a bit odd, and Tony found that he quite liked it.

It was easy enough to get everyone settled in. While the penthouse had taken quite a bit of damage, the guest floor below it was still in good condition, at least according to JARVIS. There were rooms enough down there for Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Clint. Bruce, of course, was staying up here in the guest suite of the penthouse, and if Tony had anything to say about it he was going to keep his mage in with him. It'd be the best way for Loki to heal from what had held him and to make sure nothing tried to reach back and rebuild that connection. He would've tried to keep Clint up there too if it hadn't meant keeping the Black Widow around.

At first Tony wasn't sure if Thor was going to actually go and leave his brother here. So far, he'd showed quite a bit more restraint than Tony had expected based off previous behavior. He'd talked, listened, and hadn't hit anyone. He'd also cautiously watched Tony from the instant he turned into a dragon. Maybe he was smart enough to realize just how much of a threat Tony was and how dangerous it'd be to try and mess with anything that belonged to him. The idea of that had Tony puffing up a little in pride. Eventually, though, after Loki went to him and furiously hissed a few words too low for Tony to catch, the thunderer agreed to leave them.

Watching the surprise from the others when he introduced JARVIS to them was hilarious. The uneasy looks that Thor cast around him and the way hearing JARVIS speak made Steve jump a bit, those were _awesome_. Tony was snickering over it as he watched the elevator doors close.

"You got way too much enjoyment out of that," Bruce said as he turned back to face Tony.

Grin still in place, Tony shrugged one wing. "Meh. We all get our kicks somewhere. Now!" Tony straightened himself up a little and shook his wings out, his body relaxing a bit more now that it was just them. "What do you need more, Big Green? Sleep or food?"

Bruce's answer was immediate. "Sleep."

"Right over there, buddy, second door on your right."

Once Bruce was gone and Tony's ears told him that his friend was actually in his room and mostly settled, it left Tony free to turn his focus back to the mage sitting cross-legged atop the island bar.

There was open admiration on Loki's face that Tony could've stood there and enjoyed for quite a while if he hadn't also been able to see just how tired Loki actually was. Today had probably been harder on him than it'd been on anyone else. A lot had happened that he needed to recover from. Now that the others were gone and dealt with, it meant Tony was free to finally take care of him the way that his instincts were screaming for him to do.

Loki didn't even flinch when Tony came up and butted his head up against him. Those long-fingered hands came up to catch Tony's head and stroke along his jaw, up towards his horns and crest and back down again. Tony let out another of those pleased rumbles and just let himself enjoy the touch for a minute. Then he tipped his head up enough that his nose bumped Loki's chin. " ** _Come on, little mage. You need rest_**."

"I won't deny that," Loki said softly.

The soft answer was surprising. Tony had honestly expected a bit more protest and such from Loki. He hadn't expected him to be so laid-back and easygoing about a lot of the stuff that Tony had said or done. Despite how much Tony had let his instincts rule him today, he wasn't blind to the fact that these sorts of things weren't normal to other people. Having Loki take it all so well – it was odd. Pleasing, yes, but suspicious. Enough so that Tony couldn't keep himself from speaking up about it. " ** _You've been weirdly… nice about all this._** " _About me_ , he didn't say.

"I'm quite familiar in the behaviors of dragons, in ways likely even you are not. I'm also extremely exhausted." A sharp grin flashed over Loki's face in a way that seemed more suited to him. "I assure you, I'll be up to the task of irritating you come morning."

Laughter rumbled up Tony's throat. _Snarky little shit_ , he thought fondly. He shook his head before using it to bump at Loki once more. " ** _Come on then, before you pass out on my countertop. I'll show you where my nest is._** "

While Loki might say that he knew more about the ways of dragons than Tony did, _this_ was one thing that Tony _did_ know. He knew the significance of inviting _anyone_ to his nest. That wasn't something that any dragon did lightly. To bring someone in like that meant that you were trusting them. It was the place where Tony was most at home – a place that, up until now, had been one of the only places he was safe to be free.

He turned away before he had to see the look on Loki's face. At the moment he wasn't sure that he really wanted to. But, after a brief pause, there was the light sound of feet touching the ground, and then a whisper of movement before Loki was ducking under his wing and coming up to stand at his shoulder. The mage didn't say anything; he simply rested his hand on the side of Tony's neck and waited.

That was good enough for Tony. Smiling, he led the way out of the main room and towards his nest, content now that he knew he'd be able to curl around the one he'd claimed and make sure he'd be safe while he recovered. JARVIS would keep an eye on the rest of the tower, alerting Tony to anything, but Tony didn't trust anyone else to keep Loki safe. Not until he was back at full power once more. Besides which, the wounds he knew the mage suffered would heal a whole lot easier in close proximity to Tony, and there were numerous wounds to heal from.

As the door to his nest opened in front of them, Tony ushered Loki inside, silently promising as he did to do everything he could to help Loki heal. And then…

Then, they would go after the ones foolish enough to do this, and they'd make damn sure they knew not to ever again mess with something that didn't belong to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Just because Tony wanted to keep his clan safe didn't mean that their problems went away while they slept. The dragon only got about three hours' worth of rest inside his nest before JARVIS woke him. The AI's voice was pitched low, for only Tony's ears, and as soon as he was awake enough to listen, Tony made sure to cast a quick shield over Loki to prevent any sound from getting in and waking him up. " ** _What's going on, JARVIS_**?"

"Nick Fury is on the line for you, sir. He's been attempting to reach you for the past hour and is quite insistent that you answer or else he'll bring SHIELD to the tower."

The thought of that made Tony snort. As if SHIELD was going to be able to get in here. Coulson might've gotten in, but that was because they'd just turned on the new arc reactor and the building had been essentially 'rebooting' as it accepted the new power source. Everything was up and running now and there was no way that SHIELD was going to get past it. Not to mention the wards that Tony had thrown up as soon as he'd tucked himself in here with Loki.

Loki. Thinking of him had Tony looking down at the slender man that was sound asleep against his belly. The sight made Tony smile.

The way that Loki had reacted to Tony's nest had been perfect. His nest was carefully designed so that it could be hidden as needed. A panel over the floor usually hid it, only retracting when Tony commanded it. When the panel drew back, what was underneath had been enough to startle a small gasp from Loki. It was like a giant hole that Tony had carefully shaped with rocks he'd gathered himself and heated with fire until they'd formed the perfect shape for him to lay upon. If he wanted, it was a simple thing to call up moss, soft and thick for him to lay upon. He'd done just that for Loki right in the middle of the nest, letting the god settle there, and then he'd laid down and curled around him so that Lok was perfectly sheltered on all sides.

Sometime in the past few hours their positions had shifted a little. Whereas before, Loki was simply lying with him, he had somehow managed to wedge himself behind Tony's front rear leg, body curved in against Tony's stomach.

In sleep, everyone always looked younger and Loki was no different. His face was smooth and devoid of the exhaustion that had been haunting it when they'd first climbed in here. Nightmares had tried to creep in once or twice. Tony had blocked them, though, without even having to think about it. All he had to do was tuck his wing over the sleeping mage and let his natural magic protect him.

"Sir?"

Right. Tony snapped himself out of his thoughts and forced himself to stop staring at the sleeping god. _Protect now, stare later_. With careful thought, and a little bit of skill, Tony carefully morphed his voice while keeping his body the same. "Patch him through, J. Audio only."

Within seconds Nick's furious voice was echoing through the room. " _What the hell is going on over there, Stark?_ "

"Hello to you, too, Nicky boy!" Tony said as cheerfully as possible. "I'm good, thanks. Bit sore, but sleep's helping. Or, it _was_ helping."

" _Quit fucking around, Stark._ "

"But I do it so well."

He swore he could hear it as Nick started to grind his teeth. " _I've got teams all through the city on cleanup, people screaming about a goddamn_ dragon _in the sky, and the Avengers and Loki nowhere in sight! Someone better start giving me some answers or I swear, I'm coming down there myself._ "

"Don't make me pull this car over," Tony mumbled mockingly. He rolled his eyes. Before Nick could start to shout again, Tony sighed and spoke at a more normal volume. "Listen, One-Eyed Pete – there's a whole lot that went down over here, and it's not my fault your own spies didn't report in to you. Last I checked, that's not my job. I'm just a consultant here. You want an official report, ask Thing 1 and Thing 2, or your precious little Captain." Not that he believed for an instant that he hadn't already done that. However, Tony _was_ surprised when Nick admitted as much.

" _Don't give me that bullshit._ " Nick's voice had gone flat, a clear sign he was getting more than a little fed-up with Tony right now. " _You're not that much of an idiot. I already got their reports – now I want yours. We've got a lot to talk about, Stark._ "

This time Tony's sigh was much more mental than physical. "Yeah." He kissed goodbye any chance of getting anymore sleep for the next little while. There was a tone to Nick's voice that Tony had come to recognize – it was something he learned to recognize quickly with just about everyone he dealt with – that made it clear the man was reaching the end of his patience with any of Tony's fast-talking bullshit. Considering what it was they were talking about, it was honestly surprising that Nick had given them this long and then settled for a phone call and not just straight up trying to storm the tower.

It took a little careful maneuvering and a bit of magic to get himself out from underneath Loki. Once he was free he made the shift back to his human body. Then he grabbed some nearby blankets and made sure to tuck Loki in before he went to grab himself some clothes. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be naked for. Tony very carefully drew the armor of 'Tony Stark' around himself and prepared himself for the conversation to come.

"It's a long story, Fury…"

CXCX

Hours. It took _hours_ for Tony to finish dealing with Nick Fury and SHIELD. It'd been just getting dark when Fury first called, and Tony had spent almost the rest of the night going between phone calls and video conferences and then his own personal planning.

What he'd discovered while talking to SHIELD was enough to have him feeling both exhausted and more than a little pissed off. There'd been a lot of shouting – which he'd only kept from the others by making sure everything was warded so neither Loki nor Bruce would hear him – and a lot of threats on either side. In the end, they'd managed to work out an uneasy truce, one that both sides would be looking to exploit.

After that, there hadn't been a chance for Tony to try and go back to bed. Pepper finally got through to him, and the sound of her panicked voice was enough to make him almost instantly feel guilty. They were close friends, her and him, and he hated that he'd worried her. They spent a bit of time reassuring one another and then a bit more time making plans for everything that was going to need to be done, not just for the tower, but for the city. This was Tony's city and there was no way he was leaving it like this. The Maria Stark foundation would be able to do some good in helping get the city back to what it once was.

From there, Tony had called Rhodey, because he knew his other friend was probably going a bit crazy worrying about him, and then after that there'd just been one thing after another after another until most of the night was gone and Tony still hadn't managed to get out of bed.

Tony was leaning back against the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in hand, contemplating future plans, when he heard the soft sound of almost silent footsteps. He wasn't surprised. He'd already registered the change in his wards.

"Did you actually manage any sleep at all, or have you been out here brooding this entire time?"

The sound of that silky voice sent happy shivers down Tony's spine even as the words had him snorting. He looked up to watch as Loki slipped up to the bar beside him. "I got a few hours."

"You look as if you could use a few more. Your exhaustion is easier to see in this form."

Yeah, he could imagine. Tony snorted and tossed back the last of his coffee like water. "Yeah, no scales to hide the bags under my eyes." The words came out just a little sharper than he'd wanted. It had Tony trying not to sigh. He didn't really want to end up snapping at Loki. It wasn't like Loki had done anything to upset him. No, his anger was for a different target. One that he couldn't even have the pleasure of yelling at anymore.

He was surprised when the mug was neatly plucked from his hand. Lifting his head, Tony looked up just as Loki stepped in closer, those sharp eyes fixed right on him. "Something has happened." Loki crowded right into Tony's space without any hesitation or fear whatsoever. He just stepped up to him and used his arms to box Tony in against the edge of the counter. Gone was the soft, tired edge that had been there through most of their earlier evening. The sleep that Loki had gotten seemed to have done him a lot of good. There was sharpness and clarity in his eyes as they ran over Tony's face and read everything they could from his expression.

Tony's first instinct was to tell Loki it wasn't important. Downplay it. But one look at those eyes and he knew it'd be pointless. Still, that didn't mean that he had to give it all away. It was a habit so deep it was almost instinct, to protect his inner thoughts, to keep his weaknesses hidden inside. That habit had Tony's lips quirking up on one side in an amused smirk. "Calm down, bucko. Just had to deal with Fury and his gang, that's all. Playing with SHIELD isn't exactly fun when it's not done on my terms."

The green of Loki's eyes flashed like fire. He didn't say anything at first, though. He just watched Tony carefully. When he finally did speak, it was with low, carefully measured words that only barely hid the threat of violence underneath. "Your Avengers told him your story."

"Well, yeah." Tony snorted at him. That hadn't ever been up for debate. Nor was it the part that annoyed him. "Not that they really had to. Seems like dear old Dad didn't follow his own secrecy rules. SHIELD's known about us since before I hatched." And _god_ , that burned. How many times had Howard ranted and raved at Tony that their secret had to stay a _secret_? He'd been unrelenting in extracting a vow from Tony that he wouldn't tell any of his friends at the time. The only reason that Tony had been able to get away with telling the Avengers earlier was that Tony had been very, _very_ careful in his vow to his father and he'd managed to make it cover his friends _at the time_.

His words had succeeded in catching Loki off guard. Surprise lit up his eyes and had both his eyebrows rising towards his hairline. Then they furrowed back down, eyes narrowing on Tony, and it wasn't hard to read the concern there as well as something sharper and much deadlier.

Tony wasn't sure he could deal with that right now. Or any of it. With that in mind, Tony nudged himself against Loki's arm, feeling the brief resistance before it moved to let him pass. The bit of extra space helped Tony to get himself under control and make his voice sound at least somewhat normal again. "Luckily, I wasn't just stuck talking to Fury all night. I finally found someone to deliver a few things, so we've got some food here for everyone, plus some spare clothes for Bruice boy. J, baby, tell me who's actually up so far."

"Dr. Banner is currently in the shower, sir, and the others are all awake and convening together in the living area on the guest floor," JARVIS answered promptly.

So they were all up, then. Tony nodded his head and made his way to the table full of food. "Awesome. Tell them to head on up if they're done talking about me. I've got enough food here to cover even super soldier appetites… I hope." Ah, well, if he didn't, they could just deal with it. They were pretty lucky he was feeding them all as it was.

It kind of made him like Loki a little more when the mage didn't try and call him back over or stop him and make him talk about anything. Loki just silently leaned against the counter and watched Tony bustle around the kitchen and set the table. He didn't offer to help, which made Tony sort of want to snort a little, because really, he couldn't picture _his royal highness_ over there actually being domestic enough to _set the table_. No, Loki just leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest and looking so serious in his Asgardian leathers, and his sharp green eyes never once left Tony.

The whole thing was surprisingly comfortable. Tony mumbled a little as he set things out and then started two fresh pots of coffee, but he didn't really feel like he _had_ to talk. Loki gave the impression he'd be just as comfortable sitting there in the silence.

Then the elevator gave a low ding and the comfortable spell that had fallen over the penthouse floor was broken. Tony's head snapped up and he'd already pasted on his best publicity smile before he'd even thought about it. "Hey, guys, you made it! Come on in, I've got plenty of food to eat. I wasn't sure what everyone ate or how much of it so I just sort of got a bit of everything. I've also got coffee that should be just about done, if you're anything like me and can't function without it. Which, if you're not that kind of person, I'm not sure you should even be in my home. Just saying."

"Good God, it's another morning person," Clint said, low and scathing, his voice making it clear how completely disgusting he found this.

The whole group of them were making their way over towards the table, all of them except Bruce, but it looked more like Clint was dragging himself alongside Natasha.

Tony's head instantly snapped up and he shot Clint a look that was equally disgusted. "Watch your mouth, bird boy. _Morning person_ ," Tony shuddered dramatically. "There's no morning people in this tower. Who the hell is a morning person?" All at once he spun and cast a glare over at Steve, who startled back a step. "I bet it's you, isn't it? You're one of those weird, freaky people who wake up ready and raring to go without any coffee."

"He probably goes for a run, too," Clint chimed in.

The two of them shuddered simultaneously.

Steve looked flabbergasted. His eyes went back and forth between the two of them and he opened his mouth before closing it again, obviously unsure of what he was supposed to say here.

Behind Tony, the mage still leaning against his counter started snickering.

That sound was enough to snap everyone out of it as well as draw attention to the being who had been silent up until that moment. Tony caught sight of Thor out of the corner of his eye and he saw the way the big guy lit up like it was Christmas. He moved forward and it took a lot of effort for Tony to not at least manifest his wings so he could try and convince the guy to stay back. _That's Loki's brother and you've got no damn right to keep them apart, you idiot_ , he scolded himself. _They're probably thrilled to see one another now that Loki's not being mind-controlled anymore._ Though, Loki's bitterness yesterday in dealing with Thor…

The problem was solved quickly enough. Tony didn't get a chance to delve too deeply into his own thoughts, nor did Thor get the chance to take more than two steps forward before Loki's dry, cutting voice stopped him completely. "I see little has changed about you during my absence. You still foolishly step into situations of which you should at least _try_ and proceed with caution, if at all."

There must've been something else going on with that – a look or a gesture that Tony missed out on since he wasn't facing Loki – because in the next moment Thor had spun towards Tony and his hand was tight on the grip of his hammer, which hung from his belt. His eyes were hard as they locked on Tony. "You would keep my brother from me?"

Those words took just a second longer to process than it normally might've. When they did click it was with a wave of understanding and _pride_. Loki had obviously done something to suggest that his response to Thor was more because of Tony and not because of the obvious anger that Tony had felt pouring off of each word. Even now, Loki practically _reeked_ of anger. He'd squarely placed the blame on Tony's shoulders and, even though he knew he was being manipulated here, Tony couldn't bring himself to be pissed off about it.

Tony met Thor's eyes without flinching. He let a hint of his magic seep into his gaze. "Until he's ready to talk to you? You're damn right I will, Thunder boy."

"He's my brother!"

"And he's **_mine_** ," Tony snarled back. He took a step forward and lifted a hand to jab a finger Thor's direction. "So until he tells me that he wants to talk to you, or wants you to touch him, you're not getting anywhere near him. Now you can either deal with it, sit down, and have some damn breakfast, or I can take you to the roof and toss you off to go find your own. What's it gonna be?"

The situation might've escalated if it weren't for Steve. He reached out and put a hand on Thor's arm, drawing his attention. "Maybe you should listen to him, Thor. Why don't we sit down and eat breakfast? Calm and peaceful, remember."

The way Steve said those words sounded more like he was repeating something and not just advising. It only took a second for Tony to understand why. Realization hit and Tony just _lit up_. "You've been talking about me!" The idea that they considered him enough of a threat for Thor to _warn them_ about, well, that was a hell of an ego boost. Tony couldn't stop himself from smirking smugly as he made his way over to the table and dropped down into a chair at the head. That smugness grew when Loki took a seat to his right without hesitation.

Leaning back in his chair, Tony grinned up at everyone. "I gotta hear this. What'd you tell them about me, Point Break?"

A different voice interrupted them. "Did I miss something?"

Hearing that voice brought a smile to Tony's lips. "Brucie!" Tony sat up a little straighter and peeked around the others to watch as his new favorite scientist came slowly into the room. He wanted to growl when he saw now nervous Bruce looked, eyeing everyone suspiciously. It seemed half of his complacency might've been due to exhaustion more than anything else. Whatever it was, nerves were definitely back for him today, and that just wouldn't do. Tony used a foot to nudge the seat to his left so that it scooted out. "Come have a seat, Science Bro. We were just talking about how dangerous I am."

The bright smile he said that with and the twinkle in his eyes were enough to tease a small smile out of Bruce. He was still hesitant, and he looked nervously at the others, but he came forward towards the chair Tony offered him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, right," Clint drawled out. He was the first to break away from the others and pull out a chair – the one next to Loki, shockingly enough. It made Loki twitch, but neither one of them commented on it. Clint just rolled his eyes and started to serve his food, still mocking Tony as he did. "You're like a kitty cat. A really, really _big_ kitty cat."

Tony's mouth dropped open in surprise. His smugness vanished. "I am _not_!"

A ghost of a smile touched Natasha's lips as she slipped down into the chair at Clint's side. "I don't know," she said slowly, reaching out to delicately nab a muffin from one of the many containers on the table. She held it in front of her and started to peel the paper off, hooded eyes still watching Tony. "You didn't seem all that threatening to me."

Clint flashed him a grin. "Especially when Loki started scratching at you."

The sound Tony made at that had the two spies laughing, and Bruce was hiding a smile behind his hand. Neither Thor nor Steve seemed all that amused by it. They were both watching cautiously as they joined the other sat the table. Thor took the seat next to Bruce, leaving Steve to take the seat at the end of the table – Thor kind of took up almost two seats all on his own.

Rolling his eyes, Loki pushed his chair a little, angling it away from Tony in a way that actually brought him closer to Tony while freeing him up to watch the rest of the table better. Once settled, a mug appeared in his hands, steaming slightly, and he lifted it up to blow on. "I'm going to laugh when he eats you," the trickster warned them casually.

The way that Steve startled at that and darted a worried look Tony's way was enough to have Tony start laughing. Which, really, probably didn't help matters at all. Especially since it came out less like a laugh and more like an evil cackle.

"Oh yeah," Bruce breathed out, voice dry. "This is gonna go well."

All right, all right, as much as he didn't often do it, Tony _did_ know how to be an adult when the situation called for it. All jokes aside, this situation was one of those moments. There was a lot happening here. More so than the people around him probably realized. Thinking on it had Tony's mirth fading away. It took a lot of effort not to sigh out loud. "All right, everyone. Dig in and help yourselves. It's been a bit of a busy night, an I'll explain things while you guys eat."

"You need to eat, too," Bruce chided him.

Tony tossed the other man a soft smile. "I'll be fine, Big Green." Without giving anyone else time to argue it – and the look that Loki shot him made it clear just how much his mage wanted to argue it – Tony hurried on with his explanations. "So, I talked with Fury last night after you guys got done with your reports to him. We spent a long time hashing out the nuts and bolts of things, but what it boils down to is this – he's still gung-ho for the whole 'Avengers' idea, and he really likes how we worked together. What he suggested…" demanded, more like, and that had just pissed Tony off more and almost made him refuse on principal alone, "…was that, if you guys are serious, the group of you relocates here for a while. I've got enough floors for everyone to have their own, an it wouldn't take much to get them fixed up. Then they'd have the Avengers all in one place, ready and raring to go whenever the next big bad comes along."

As expected, that got quite the response. There was no real surprise when Bruce looked suddenly uncomfortable and went quiet as he stared down at the biscuit and eggs he'd served himself. Natasha and Clint shared a look that Tony was pretty sure said a whole lot more than any words could've. Steve looked like someone had slapped him, while Thor practically _beamed_ , which was _weird_ considering how strained he'd been so far. Wasn't it like, ten minutes ago he was threatening Tony because the dragon stood between the two brothers? Now he was grinning and loudly declaring, "I am honored to be welcomed into your home, Man of Iron!"

"No problem, Fabio." Tony winked at him. He didn't give the others any time to try and say anything. It was obvious that they weren't entirely sold on the idea. Not that Tony could blame them. He hadn't been either when Nick first brought it up. Tony's home was _private_. It was _his_. But… the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Here, he'd be able to watch them all, make sure that they were safe. That was why Tony wasn't going to give them time to protest; he just kept talking, barreling on through. "Our Space Pirate also said he wants official debriefs today. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not too keen on going up on that flying fortress again, so I offered up a conference room a few floors down. He'll be here by two, so be ready for that."

"Dude, how long have you been up?" Clint asked him around a mouth full of food.

The bad manners had Natasha smacking his arm, but they just made Tony roll his eyes and chuckle. "I got a bit of sleep."

His mage gave a low scoff. "Far too little." Sharp green eyes cut over to Tony and ran over him in an assessing gaze before settling on his face. "You need sleep and sustenance."

Yeah, he really did. Tony knew it. He also knew that there wasn't time for sleep, and the 'sustenance' he needed wasn't likely to go over all that well here at the breakfast table. Not with a bunch of humans around to see. He didn't want to put them off of their breakfast, after all. Tony tried to convey all that in the look he shot Loki, even as he smiled and told him "I'll eat later, babe, don't get your horns in a twist."

Loki's eyes narrowed on him. He turned a little to better face Tony and make it easier to glare at him. "You are inside of your own lair. If anyone is upset by you replenishing your energy after using so much to aid them, they can return to their floor and eat _there_."

"You're holding off on eating because we're here?" Steve asked, furrowing his brow down in confusion.

It was Bruce – unsurprisingly – who made the leap between Loki's words and understanding. "I get the feeling his diet isn't the same as ours, Steve." There wasn't a hint of judgment on Bruce's face when he turned to look at Tony. "After the energy I imagine you put out yesterday, I'd wager a guess that your body needs something more than just simple human fare."

Everyone was watching Tony now. He didn't bother paying attention to their looks. He just shot Loki a quick glare and then twisted enough to flash a smile at Bruce. "It's fine. I'm sure I can find something to munch on later, big guy, don't worry. Besides, something tells me my regular butcher isn't exactly going to be up for delivering anything today."

Loki scoffed at him again. "For one so bright, you say some astoundingly senseless things on occasion." That was all the warning before he waved his hand and magic pulsed in the air. In the next second Tony's nose caught the scent of fresh meat. _Very_ fresh. Tony's mouth was already watering as he turned to see out the source of that delicious scent.

"Go," Loki told him, rather imperiously. "We will still be here when you're done. Go eat." The command was given in the tone of prince well used to having his commands obeyed. That probably shouldn't have been as attractive as it was.

With one last glance at the others, who seemed to be torn between unsure and curious, Tony finally pushed himself up from his chair. Much as he wanted to wait to eat away from them all, not wanting to upset them, he couldn't deny that his body needed something. Especially after his lack of sleep. And right then, the smell of fresh meat was filling the room. Tony breathed it in and made a happy noise deep in his throat as he shifted into his dragon form. Let Loki deal with the others for a moment. If he was going to be insistent that Tony eat, he could deal with the consequences of that.

Hopefully the others would be able to handle that as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki let his eyes drift over the majestic dragon happily tearing into the cow that the mage had called up for him. There was a satisfaction in Loki at having convinced Tony to go and eat. It'd bothered him to realize that Tony had been holding himself back just because he didn't want to offend the group of humans that were there. They were inside of Tony's lair. What rights did they have to complain about anything, let alone about something as simple as _eating_? Especially after the sacrifices that Tony had made for them all already!

They all owed Tony Stark quite a bit. None more than Loki. If it weren't for Tony, the hold that Thanos had held over Loki's mind would still be there. The Other would still be whispering into his mind, torturing him, forcing him to relive the horrors he'd suffered under their hands, or ripping at his mind just for the joy of it and to remind him that he would never truly escape.

Something slipped up to Loki's ankle and curled itself around him. He didn't startle at the warmth of the touch; without even looking, he knew who that fiery feel belonged to. Still, he looked down and let himself be comforted by the sight of Tony's tail at his ankle as well as the feel of it. The amount of comfort he felt was almost absurd. Yet, considering the circumstances, there was no denying that having a dragon at his side eased some of the fear and pain in Loki.

Dragons were notoriously protective of anyone or anything they considered theirs. As Dragon Kin, their protection would always be extended to him. The mark of it was something that even a dragon like Tony, who had never known a home other than Midgard, would be able to sense. Of course, that wouldn't have mattered in this situation it would seem. Tony hadn't laid claim to Loki as Kin. No, he'd laid claim to _him_. To Loki. As if that were enough for him.

When Tony's magic had enveloped Loki yesterday and rid him of the control over him, the two of them had meshed magic in a way Loki had heard of in stories yet hadn't ever experienced with anyone. It had felt _incredible_ and _right_. Like his magic was telling him _yes, this one right here, this is the one, they're strong and capable and perfect_. In a sense, Loki's magic had claimed Tony just as much as Tony had claimed him.

If Loki had doubted the intensity of Tony's claim, the invitation into his nest last night had made it quite clear. Only family was allowed into a dragon's nest. Not even injured or ill clan members were taken into a dragon's nest for protection. Instead, the dragon would create a new nest, one specially made for shelter and healing. Tony could've easily set up something in any room in his tower and curled around Loki there if he only wanted to protect him. Instead, he'd taken Loki into his nest, making himself quite clear, and Loki had made his own intentions equally clear by accepting.

A low disgusted sound drew Loki's attention up out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped up in time to see the Captain push his plate of food away while trying to hide a grimace. It was clear by the direction of the Captain's gaze just what it was that was bothering him. Though Tony was using the nearby kitchen area and its island bar to block him from view, that didn't mean that he was entirely _quiet_. Judging by the look on the Captain's face, he was far from approving of the sounds. "I think I'm done."

Was he honestly going to sit here and judge because Tony wasn't eating _silently_? The thought was both maddening and absurd. Before Loki could even open his mouth to let out the scathing remarks that were building, he was beaten to it by the Hawk. "Meh, I've seen worse manners. Hell, you should see me when I've been on surveillance too long. It's not pretty."

"He's not lying," the Widow said in a dry voice that carried just a hint of humor to it.

While they might be willing to let this slide with humor, it was something Loki wasn't as eager to let go. Especially after Tony's somewhat surprising offer to these people only moments ago. He was opening his home to them and offering them shelter and protection, the strength of which Loki doubted these fools understood. By offering to shelter them here, he promised himself as protection. A guard against anything that might come for them. They should be on their knees _thanking_ Tony!

With that in mind, Loki tilted his head and let his gaze sharpen as he stared right at Steve Rogers. "Yesterday, your comrade used magic to clear from my mind the presence of a being more powerful than you can even begin to imagine. After that, he helped stop the invasion, fought down the Chitauri, and then came back here and went through your interrogation. He opened his home to you, gave you all shelter and safety. By my understanding, not even SHIELD dares force their way in here. You were all free to sleep soundly, secure in the knowledge that you were in the most well-protected place on Midgard, while upstairs your host forwent his own sleep to speak with your superiors and arrange further amnesty for you, while also arranging for your future care and comfort. Yet you would sit here, eating the food he obtained, and you would complain because he dares take a moment to see to his own needs?"

"None of us are complaining about Tony taking care of himself," Bruce interjected, playing the peacemaker. It was quite a contrast to the angry beast that lived inside of him. This man was quieter, more timid, though he didn't let that stop him from holding his a hand out to quiet the others. "He's got every right to eat, just like we do. I'm sure the Captain wasn't trying to imply otherwise."

Steve adamantly shook his head. "Of course not! I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. It's just… this kind of stuff, it's not the norm for me. I'm not sure how to handle all of it. Aliens, dragons, any of that."

"Perhaps you might tell them more of dragons, brother," Thor said, disgustingly cheerful in that way of his that had Loki wanting to automatically scowl at him. "My knowledge of them is limited."

Limited. That was one way of putting it. "Perhaps if you'd paid more attention during our visits instead of simply comparing battle stories." Just barely did he resist snarling over Thor's use of the word 'brother.' He would not have that fight over Tony's table. Loki wouldn't disrespect him that way. Nor would he do it by continuing to talk about him as if he weren't present. Loki turned himself and leaned his chair back a bit so he could look over at Tony. Loki was pleased to find that over half the cow was gone. For a moment he ran his gaze over the dragon's form and tried to figure out if another one might be needed. The place where he'd taken the last one from had plenty more to spare.

Loki decided after a moment that he'd find Tony more later. For now, he waited to catch Tony's eye before asking, "Would you care to explain, or shall I?"

" ** _Have at it._** " The crackle and hiss of the draconic language was like music that echoed down into Loki's heart. " ** _I'm big enough to admit there're probably things you know that even I don't_** **.** "

The truth of that was saddening. To think that one so young had never known any home but this; any family but his own.

Thinking about it would do neither of them any good right now. Loki pushed it down and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. If he were honest with himself – and he had to be, no mage could have the necessary control for their craft if they couldn't even be honest with themselves – he was grateful to have a topic like this to sit and discuss. It prolonged the inevitable conversation about more pressing matters. As surprised as he was that they hadn't pushed him yet, Loki wasn't going to question his luck. The reprieve wouldn't last, he knew, and he was going to take advantage of every moment of it. Too soon he would have to sit and speak of the horrors of what was coming for them, as well as his own fears that had led him here.

"Dragons are some of the oldest creatures in any of the nine realms," Loki began, settling comfortably into his seat once more and cradling his tea between his hands. "Some believe they are, in fact, the oldest. While there are races created _from_ magic, dragons are made _of_ magic."

Clint cocked his head, a curious look on his face. "What's the difference?"

From anyone else, that question might've earned them a sneer. However, Loki couldn't deny having a soft spot for the Hawk, as well as a bit of guilt over what he'd done to him. Not to mention the attachment that Tony seemed to be developing for him.

Because of that, Loki's tone was relaxed, his answer coming without any sarcasm. "Those like you or I are made _from_ magic. There are some of us that can feel the pull of it in the world and can harness it, use it." To demonstrate, Loki lazily lifted a hand and let fire build in his palm, dancing over his skin as he swirled his fingers around it. It vanished as he curled his hand into a fist. "Others, however, have no capacity for it whatsoever. We are _from_ magic, not _of_ it. Dragons are made of magic – they are magic given shape and form. It is in every inch of their being, to varying degrees of strength, yes, but always present. Even their degrees of strength is so much more than ours. What took me years to master, a dragon could generally do without much thought."

On the other side of the table, Thor was nodding his head in agreement. "Mother always said they were older and more powerful than any magic we hope to use. She said it was why the Allspeak doesn't translate their language. It's the language of pure magic."

In what Loki was learning was just his standard, blunt way, Clint served himself up more eggs on a biscuit, stuffed half of it in his mouth, and then spoke around it in a manner that had Loki's lips quirking in disgust. "Cool as all that is, I'm more interested in the more important shit. Like, what kind of stuff should I not do if I don't wanna get eaten?"

"Developing manners would not be remiss," Loki told him, dusting off an imaginary piece of something from his crossed legs. When Clint just grinned around a bite of food, earning him an eye-roll from the Widow and grimaces from the others – except Thor, of course – Loki sighed. "Show respect." That was the first and one of the most important rules that Loki had learned about dragon culture. "Respect is essential, and deliberate rudeness is not tolerated. It is not recommended to lie to or steal from a dragon, either. Never attempt to restrain them in any manner."

There was a slight tightening to the Widow's eyes, a quick dart of her eyes over to Tony and back again. Little that would be noticed on any other face. For someone who tried to hide her expressions such as she did, it was quite telling. Either she or someone she knew had been involved in something of the like with Tony. Or had perhaps witnessed the outcome of it. There were many possibilities. Whatever it was, that look made it clear she knew just how dangerous restraining Tony would be.

Loki filed that little fact away for later perusal. Then he continued on, not showing that he'd noticed anything. "Do not treat them as if they're less intelligent simply because their form is different from your own. While there have been stories of dragons with less intelligence than others, they are never to be mistaken for stupid or mindless. They are not _beasts_ ," here he cast a sharp look at Thor, who had the grace to look chagrined. Loki hasn't forgotten his idiot comment before. "Dragons are intelligent, amazing, powerful, and fiercely loyal if you gain their trust. To have the loyalty of even one dragon is a prize above all else."

"What about this whole 'mine' business?" Natasha asked.

This again? Hadn't they explained this enough yesterday? Annoyed by the question, Loki rolled his eyes. "I believe we already answered this." He lifted his mug higher and took a sip off of it, observing her over the top. He was amused by the annoyed flash in her eyes. The soft huff he heard from Tony said that he was entertained as well.

The click of Tony's nails on the ground and the shifting of his scales warned that he was coming closer. Loki didn't flinch when he felt the heat of Tony's form settling down behind him. His voice came from a few feet above Loki's head. "He's right, we explained this to you guys yesterday," Tony told them. "What aren't you getting about it? I'm not going to kidnap them and lock them away here in my tower while I cackle nefariously. They'll be free to go when and where they want to. They're just…" Tony paused, and it was clear he was trying to find the words to describe it, something that Loki had heard other dragons try to describe in the past. In the end, he settled on the draconic word of " ** _Mine_**."

That single word held so many different connotations to it. Too many for these mortals to understand. For Loki, it had his magic swirling happily around inside of him. That single word was a promise for the one thing that Loki had always wanted more than anything else – _belonging_. Here was someone who wanted him around. All of him, not just the socially acceptable parts. The title Tony had given him yesterday – Lord of Fire and Ice – made it pretty clear to Loki that he knew the truth about Loki's true heritage. Though how, Loki had no idea. Either way, he knew, of that there was no doubt, and _he didn't care_. He'd still taken Loki in anyways and invited him to his nest.

Even knowing that Loki was a Frost Giant, a _monster_ , even with knowing some of what he'd done here, after seeing him on a deeper level than anyone as he'd poured his magic into Loki and protected him, Tony still wanted him around. That wasn't something that Loki was going to pass up.

He had someone who wanted _him_. Who was willing to stand at his side, occasionally in front or behind him depending on the situation, and who was also willing to fight there. Who wanted to protect him, yet was showing so far that he was prepared to let Loki defend himself, too. The mage would have to be a fool to walk away from something like this – and Loki was no one's fool.

A swirl of magic behind Loki gathered his attention once more. It was in just enough time, too. Before the magic even fully faded, there was a whisper of movement, and then a firm weight was settling against Loki's back. Tony's human body slumped against him without any shame whatsoever. At least it felt like Tony had made sure to keep clothes this time. He'd been doing that since their arrival.

Rolling his eyes, Loki shifted his mug to one hand and reached up with the other to catch one of Tony's wrists and give a small tug. Tony needed no more hint than that. He followed the pull of Loki's hand and was dropping down into his lap a second later. The others looked surprised at that, Thor looked resigned, but Tony looked pleased, and that was what counted. Besides which, this gave Loki free access to run his fingers up and down Tony's spine, and it was earning him a rather pleasant rumble from deep in Tony's chest.

"Look," Tony said, once he'd settled in on Loki's thigh. "I'm not trying to ask anything ridiculous out of you guys. I've lived with humans my whole life. Some things that might be a bigger deal with other dragons, well, they aren't for me. Some of it people already do for me anyway, and they just consider it a weird quirk. Just… like Loki said, respect is the biggest thing. Don't lie to me, cause it won't work. And if you make a promise, you damn well better plan on keeping it, cause your word is your bond with anyone that has magic. Don't steal from me. That's like, Tony Stark rule number one: don't touch my stuff. Also, don't _ever_ go in my workshop without my permission."

That last part was delivered with a growl and a flash of fire in Tony's eyes. Loki made a mental note of that. It was always smart to note and avoid a dragon's horde. Messing around anywhere even _near_ there could often result in a somewhat grisly death.

The fierce look on Tony's face melted away into something more open and friendly. "You guys keep all that in mind we'll get along fine."

"So basically, be nice, don't lie, and don't touch your stuff," Clint summed up. One corner of his mouth drew up with a lazy smirk. "Nothing new then, right? Cause I'm pretty sure all that stuff was already in your file. Hell, I think the whole world's gotten that message by now."

While he'd had Clint under his – the scepter's – control, there'd been quite a few things that Loki had learned. Information about Tony had been the easiest to come across. The man lived a life in the public eye. What Loki remembered from what he'd seen had him agreeing with Clint's statement. The world had seen what happened when people took what didn't belong to them. Tony had brought back what was his, or in some cases, blown it up. It was a sentiment Loki could easily get behind.

The Widow didn't seem as eased by the idea. Nor did the Captain. Steve looked quite uncomfortable while Natasha was watching, saying nothing as she observed. She was one that would bear watching in turn. She was nothing more than a child, trying to play a grown-up game, but she had talent, and she could cause trouble. For those reasons alone, Loki would watch her.

More than that, though, he felt the caution in the being on his lap. The way that Tony twitched a little when his eyes went past her; as if snapping a tail that wasn't there.

Something about her put Tony on edge. That alone was enough to merit watching her.

Tony sighed. "Listen, guys, this doesn't have to be a big thing."

"You being a dragon… doesn't have to be a big thing?" Steve repeated slowly.

Lazily, Tony shrugged one shoulder. His body slumped back against Loki just a little bit more. "What does that change? No, I mean, really guys, what does it change? I'm still the same guy you were thrown together with for this whole mess, only a whole lot more awesome than you realized. I did my part, helped save our asses back there. I'm not going to suddenly turn around and try to take over the world or start eating people or something stupid like that. The only difference between before and now is that you guys know who I am. I'm still going to go on inventing things, driving Pepper crazy by missing board meetings, and flying out in my suit to sometimes save the world. The only real difference is that I've got a few new people on my side this time."

His speech had stunned the mortals into silence. Loki hid his smirk behind Tony's head.

The silence was finally broken by a warm "Well said!" from Thor. His boisterous response seemed to relax the others, at least a little, and soon enough Clint was asking questions once more, each one ab it more outrageous than the last. Bruce joined in, and conversation relaxed once more as Tony talked the team through what he knew of dragon lore. Small stories, really. The types of things that many cultures out there knew already. He didn't give away anything he didn't want to or anything that might pose a threat to him if any of them tried to use it against him. Loki let the flow of voices wash over him without giving any real input. He merely continued to stroke his fingers up and down the bumps of Tony's spine while he tried to sort through his own thoughts and plans.

CXCX

The rest of breakfast remained a casual affair. Despite how the others might or might not feel about Tony, there was no denying that he was a good host. He kept the table entertained with a skill that Loki couldn't help but think even Frigga would be proud of. While Tony Stark might not be royalty amongst the humans, he had the skills and bearing of one. Before the meal was finished, not only had he relaxed the entire room, he'd drawn them into the conversation, making a point to engage each one of them in a way that made sure no one was left out.

The fact that he did it all without moving from Loki's lap amused the mage.

Little by little the whole room seemed to fall under Tony's spell. Not an actual spell, no. They simply succumbed to the charm of this dragon who masqueraded as a human. Loki could see it as the bonds that had been forged yesterday in battle were strengthened now. He could almost see the threads that tied them all together becoming just a little bit thicker. Whether Tony realized it or not, whether he'd _intended it_ or not, he was forging himself a clan here. Bruce and Loki were already claimed by him. Clint probably didn't realize it, but he'd been claimed now as well, the joking statement that Tony had made yesterday about wanting him now much more serious. With the Hawk came his little spider. One went nowhere without the other. Thor was the same and would pledge himself anywhere that Loki might be; the thought was infuriating, and a bit sickening, and in no way did it warm anything inside of the mage.

Steve was the hardest to read. He and Tony seemed to not get along. There was something in the air between them that had them clashing more than anything. Loki wondered if it had something to do with that bone-deep _goodness_ that Steve Rogers radiated. He was strong, good, and pure in ways that no one else at the table, not even Thor, could claim to be. So far he'd showed a thinking that was black and white – good and bad, right and wrong. Loki had learned long ago the worlds weren't that simple, while Tony wasn't built to think that way.

Even if he was masquerading as a human, Tony was still a _dragon_ , and as such his views would never match up with someone as righteous as Steve.

Peace lasted throughout their meal. Of course, it couldn't continue indefinitely. Loki wasn't surprised at what finally broke it, either.

As soon as his last bite was finished and his mug empty, Thor pushed his plate away and straightened up, his jovial demeanor falling away as he fixed serious eyes on Loki. "We've delayed long enough, brother. It is far past time we returned home."

Loki's hands instinctively tightened where they had settled on Tony's hips. A snarl crossed his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. Asgard holds no place for me."

"While you have proof of your innocence to the crimes here, there are others still that you have to face justice for."

This time Loki's snarl was audible. He was not going back there to face Asgardian justice for _anything_. What he'd done might not have been right, something he'd come to turns with during his fall and captivity, but Loki didn't regret it, and he wasn't going to let them punish him for it. "What crimes do you seek to punish me for, _brother_?" Loki packed that last word with every bit of scorn and disgust he could muster. "The judgments I passed while acting as the rightful king of Asgard? While you may not approve of what I did, I held the staff. _I_ sat upon the throne. Those decisions were mine to make, and not for the likes of you to question. You cannot punish me for decisions I made that weren't to your liking. Were that the case, Odin Allfather would long ago be locked away in chains."

It was clear Thor hadn't thought of that. He looked dumbfounded at Loki's words. Loki, however, had thought it through quite a bit this morning. All the supposed 'crimes' he'd committed were things that he had done while on the throne. Well, all except letting the Frost Giants into Asgard, to begin with. That was something they could actually convict him for if they had proof. The rest of it, though? He had been _King_. Like it or not, they couldn't contest his actions.

Tony let out a lazy rumble and stretched himself a little more on Loki's lap. He laid back – sprawled back, really – until he appeared boneless, draped over Loki. His voice was just as lazy when he spoke. "Either way, it doesn't really matter, does it? Loki's not going anywhere without me, and I'm not in the mood to go to Asgard right now. I've already got one asshole on my afternoon docket to deal with. I'm not up for making it two."

The way Tony spoke was clear and straightforward – a statement of fact that left no real room for argument. Any other who might've sought to control or dictate Loki's actions this way would've spurred Loki into making clear that he took orders from _no one_. For Tony, well… Loki let his lips curve into a smile that was just as lazy as Tony's. The dragon's claim over him didn't make him feel confined or controlled the way that the Allfather's did, or even Thor's claim of kinship. It made him feel _safe_. Something he wasn't too keen on examining at the moment.

One part of that seemed to catch Thor more than the rest. He stiffened and eyed Tony with a caution that he'd so far been lacking. At least he was catching on enough to realize now what a threat Tony was. "You seek to come to Asgard with him at a later point?"

Tony shrugged one shoulder. "Can't have the All-Daddy breathing down our necks the rest of forever, can we? Besides, someone's gotta make it clear to him he's lost all rights to any claim he thinks he's got."

"And who says that I shall be going to Asgard at all?" Loki asked, arching one eyebrow as he tilted his head to better look at the being in his lap. If it were up to Loki, he would stay far, far away from Asgard. At least out here, there was less chance of him being captured and taken away. Once inside of Asgard, he was more exposed, more susceptible to Odin's power.

Tony twisted his upper half towards Loki. "Well, we want him to leave us alone, right?" A furrow formed in Tony's brow for one brief moment, like he couldn't quite contain his confusion, and his magic reached out to Loki's in a gesture meant to seek a kind of reassurance. Whatever Tony saw on Loki's face had him continuing on with a note of hesitance that Loki doubted the others were able to hear. "If we refuse to go up there, then he's just going to keep sending Thor after you, or he's going to send someone else. If things get bad enough, he might actually come after you himself, and that's the last thing any of us want, I figured. The only way to stop anything is to go up there ourselves and let him know that he doesn't have a claim to you anymore. As soon as he realizes you're mine now, there won't be a damn thing he can do to you, at least not out in the open. Of course, you don't actually have to be there for that. I could go with Thor, and you could stay here. I just figured you'd rather be there and see it all yourself instead of being stuck waiting behind."

The thought that Tony had put into it softened Loki just a bit. At the same time, he had a point to make here, one that needed to be done to prevent any future problems.

He tightened his hold on Tony's hips and let magic spark in his eyes in subtle warning. "I will not be _ordered_ to Asgard, not even by the likes of you, my little Fire Lord."

" ** _I wouldn't dream of ordering you anywhere,_** " Tony switched to his native tongue for this. It made the words that much more sincere. One of his hands came up and curled over Loki's cheek to keep his face in place as Tony dropped any walls and spoke openly. " ** _One such as you isn't meant to be caged. My Firebird. You're meant to fly free with me, Loki Silvertongue, not wait for me in a golden cage somewhere._** "

 _Oh_ , now then, it would seem that Loki wasn't the only one here who could bear the name Silvertongue. What made the words all the more flattering was the sincerity that Loki could hear in them. Tony didn't mean to chain Loki to his side or force him into anything. What he was doing, it was to take care of Loki, not to take control of him.

"Mm." There was a devilish lilt to Loki's lips as he turned his face into Tony's palm while, at the same time, slanting his eyes over at the dragon. Amusement curled its way through his words. "A wise choice."

Tony flashed a bright, proud grin at him. After one stroke of his thumb over Loki's cheek, he winked at him and then turned to face the group, his hand sliding down from Loki's cheek to curl against the side of his neck. "See? There, it's settled." Tony smirked up at Thor and ignored the rest of their silent companions. "We're not going to Asgard, not today, buddy. Maybe soon, though. You can tell your Daddy we've got a few things to take care of here, first. Might take, oh… about a week. Then I'll be up there, with or without Loki."

"You're really going to go up there?" Bruce asked, low and hesitant. He was fidgeting in his seat, and his eyes couldn't quite seem to lift to meet theirs. Hesitance and uncertainty were almost pouring off the timid mad. His eyes flashed up to Tony and then back down to his empty mug. "You'd go up there, go against the most powerful guy in Asgard, just to tell them that they can't have Loki anymore?"

The question seemed simple enough to Loki. However, it must've carried some sort of meaning to Tony, because everything about Tony softened at hearing it. His body, his face, even his voice. There was genuine warmth when he told Bruce, "Absolutely. I'd go up against _anyone_ who thought they could take away what's mine, Bruce. I don't care who it is. I've got a lot of power here as Tony Stark – there aren't many stupid enough to try and go up against me. Those that are will quickly find out I've got other resources on my side." Tony leaned himself forward, and it was easy to hear the sharper edge that cut across his voice. "I'll destroy anyone who thinks they can take my things, no matter who they are. He won't touch you, Bruce. I'll eviscerate him if he tries."

This was apparently something more than Loki realized. Tony was speaking as if talking about someone in particular and _not_ Odin. There was no reason for Odin to go after Bruce or the beast inside him.

A look over at the two SHIELD spies, and it was clear they both knew who Tony was talking about. Thor and Steve were just as in the dark as Loki was.

Bruce, however, almost visibly slumped in his seat. Some of the tension in his shoulders drained away at the confidence Tony was displaying. Still, he darted another quick look up at Tony and then back down once more. "He won't back down easy. And I don't… I don't want to put you or anyone at risk. In the past, he hasn't been afraid to trigger the Other Guy."

"Let him try and come," Tony snarled out. "He tries to lay one hand on you, and I'll rip him apart." The way he said it made it clear he meant that literally if he had to. Loki gave a small shiver, far more turned on by that than he should probably admit right now. Not that anyone could blame him.

When Tony leaned back to once more stretch out over him, Loki gave in to the urge to slide his hand just under the hem of Tony's shirt and let his fingernails scrape lightly over the skin of his stomach.

The sound Tony made was positively indecent and entirely without shame. He had no care about who was there to witness it as he tilted his head back and started up that rumble that Loki was really starting to like. It seemed to start deep down in Tony's chest and vibrated pleasantly through him almost like a purr, only heavier.

Loki didn't stop his scratching as he looked up at everyone else. The discomfort on a few of their faces was quite satisfying. "I believe breakfast is over," Loki told them, smirking. "If you don't mind, I'm going to see to the needs of our host. I suggest we reconvene closer to our meeting time." Without waiting for them to say anything, Loki vanished him and Tony from their chair, reappearing in the room that held Tony's nest.

So far, this morning Loki had watched Tony take care of all of them in various ways. Because of Tony, they all had a safe place to call home and a promise of protection. They'd had a good night's rest and warm food in their stomachs. In doing so, he'd neglected himself, and there was a part of Loki that was demanding he returns the care that Tony had shown him. His magic was aching to do the same thing. Either picking up on his subconscious, or respond to Tony's magic and wanting to help, it didn't matter. In this, Loki and his magic were in perfect agreement.

He was pleased that Tony didn't falter at all in their change from sitting to standing. He didn't pull away, either. Instead, he leaned back a bit and let his head rest on Loki's shoulder, relaxing against Loki in a show of trust that was staggering.

Loki ran his hand over Tony's stomach and stroked against the skin there. "Which would be more comfortable for you right now? Man or dragon?"

"Either," Tony murmured. He arched his body up against Loki's touch and gave another of his happy rumbles, deeper now that they were in private.

Clearly he was enjoying the touch right now. That was fine. Loki could work with that. He gave Tony's stomach one last caress and then a final scratch of his nails before he drew his hand away. The way Tony's rumble shifted to something more like a _grumble_ had Loki chuckling. "Come," he said, catching Tony's hand and stepping back, pulling the other with him. "We'll get you bathed and clean, and then see about a few more hours rest. I believe you'll need it when you deal with SHIELD."

Tony groaned and slumped. Then he sighed before straightening himself back up and opening his eyes once more. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"We'll handle it."

The calm assurance in Loki's voice seemed to do the trick. It had Tony relaxing more and even smiling up at him. "Yeah, we will. They won't know what hit 'em."

Loki drew Tony to the side of the room where he'd found the bathroom earlier. He was pleased to find that a bath was already running as he steered Tony in there. It would seem this JARVIS was capable of quite a lot more than Loki had anticipated. He was coming in handy quite a bit, and Loki made a mental note to thank him later. It was always smart to be kind to the one running the household.

What happened next could've easily been sexual in any other situation. As it was, neither one of them were in the right place for that at the moment. Tony tried a half-hearted attempt at flirting when Loki stripped them both down, only to lose it under a groan as he sank into the almost absurdly hot bath. From there, neither one of them even tried to steer things in that sort of direction. This wasn't about sexual gratification. This was about care; something that Loki so rarely showed to those around him.

When they eventually dragged themselves out of the tub – clean, and much more relaxed – Tony was almost stumbling as he went back into his room, not even bothering with his towel. The lack of sleep combined with the heat of the bath had worked to bring back the exhaustion he'd been pushing aside.

Loki stayed out of the way and pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt while Tony stumbled into his nest. In between one breath and the next, the man was replaced with the dragon.

Only when Tony had made himself comfortable did Loki finally go to join him. He easily found the space that he'd slept in last night and curled himself up against Tony's belly. It was almost scary, just how easy this was. Yet there was no denying that it felt good – _safe_ – to lay here. When Tony's wing draped over him, that feeling only grew stronger.

" ** _J, wake us up about a half hour before Fury and Company get here, would you_**?" Tony mumbled.

"Of course, sir,"

The lights dimmed, and Loki gave a soft sigh. He'd slept quite a bit last night, more than he had in a while, but this wasn't an entirely charitable endeavor. His body needed more sleep, too. Too much had happened lately. Here, with Tony, he knew he had someone who would watch over him, and who would keep him safe while he let his guard down, just as he would do the same for Tony.

Loki stroked a hand against Tony's scales. "Go to sleep, Fire Lord. We are safe here."

He felt Tony shift and draw his wing closer around Loki. Then, with a sigh that sent a small puff of smoke around them, Tony let himself go. Only then did Loki do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony's enforced nap did him a lot of good. He woke up much more alert and clearheaded. Of course, having Loki pressed against him probably helped with that. The presence of the mage was one that Tony could see himself quickly becoming used to. Body to body, magic to magic, his presence against Tony's side was one of the most amazing things that Tony had ever felt. It was something he knew he'd do just about anything to keep.

That was likely going to be put to the test. Tony knew it and prepared for it as he dressed in one of his sharpest suits. The black material was perfectly fitted to his body, as was the white shirt. Over it, he threw on a black vest and a red and gold pinstripe tie, because what was the point in wearing boring things and not having a little fun with his clothes? The tie would likely make Nick roll his eyes. Anything that Tony could do to poke at his least favorite pirate was a win in his books.

Loki had dressed to impress as well. Or maybe that was just how he always was – meticulously put together, and devastatingly sexy. Tony wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that he was going to enjoy it either way. He could sure as hell appreciate the view of Loki's slim body encased in a suit. The whole ensemble was completely black, which fit him rather well, and gave him a dangerous air almost as much as his leathers did. Tony's magic continued to rumble happily at the sight of him.

It was no surprise that Loki was a bit of a peacock. He happily preened underneath Tony's appreciative stare. "See something you like?"

There was no hesitation as Tony replied "Immensely." He pushed off from the wall where he'd stopped to lean and watch Loki get ready. Tony's smile was sharp, and his eyes glittered with a want he saw absolutely no reason to hide. Slowly and deliberately, Tony walked a loop around the mage, taking in every inch of him as he did. "You are absolutely gorgeous no matter what you're in, but I admit, I like the outfit. Earth clothes, heh, _suit_ you." He chuckled at his own pun, ignoring the eye roll Loki gave him. Tony just continued to look at this amazing being while his magic happily hummed a steady beat of _mine, mine, mine, mine._ "You're going to make me the envy of everybody out there, for having the most gorgeous prize." One step in and Tony was free to trail his fingers across Loki's back from shoulder to shoulder. The little shiver he got was _perfect_.

Loki tilted his head up as Tony's hand came around to brush over the front of his shoulder and then, up the slender column of his neck. Leaning in allowed Tony to get a sniff of that smoky, fresh fire, and ice storm smell, and to enjoy the way it was mixing so well with his own. Loki's skin smelled delightfully like Tony.

"It will be I that will be envied." Loki tilted his head so that his cheek rubbed against Tony's hair. He was _scent marking Tony back_.

If Tony had been in any way unsure about Loki's agreement or own personal intent, that would've quelled it completely. Loki knew enough of the way of dragons to recognize how important sleeping in a nest was; there was no way he didn't realize the importance of scent marking. Dragons liked having their scent on the things that belonged to them – every bit of Tony's hoard smelled like him – but they didn't let _anyone_ scent mark them in return. Only mates, or prospective mates.

He drew back so that he could look up into Loki's eyes. In them, he found mirth and what looked to be affection as well as the lust that had been there off and on since their first meeting.

It felt right to push up on his toes a little bit and capture that deliciously smiling mouth.

Loki met him without hesitation or shame. He pressed himself into the kiss and right up against Tony even as his magic reached out to curl around Tony's own. It was the first time that Tony had kissed anyone who could do that, and who he didn't have to hide his own magic from. The effect was _exhilarating_.

There had already been a bond born of blood and fire between Dragon and Dragon-Kin. That bond had changed from the instant their magic first touched. Each action they'd taken since then, each little step, had changed that bond more and more. It was a _mating bond_ now, sealed by the kiss and the intent behind it, the intent that was echoing through their magic even now and coiling around and inside of them. Tony let it wash over him and gasped raggedly into their kiss.

It did his ego good to see that Loki was breathing just as hard as him when they pulled apart. "That was…"

"Yeah," Tony breathed out.

The two stood for a moment just leaning on one another and gaining their breath back. Their magic slowly started to untwine from one another. Only as it did, and as the rest of the world began to come back to them, did Tony realize just how close they'd ended up pressed together. Loki's hands were firm on Tony's hips, and Tony's arms had somehow ended up around Loki's neck. From chest to knee they were pressed against one another.

Realization of what had just happened and what they'd just done had Tony's lips slowly stretching out into a smile he couldn't quite – didn't _want_ – to stop. He ran his tongue over his teeth in a way that made him look like the predator he was. " ** _Mine_** **.** " Up until now, those words had held meaning, but not true power. There was power backed behind it now. The bond between them was bigger and stronger than before. It was so much more present in Tony's mind, not just something he saw if he was looking, and it _sang_ with his declaration.

Loki was grinning back at him. "Not quite yet, my glorious Anthony."

He wasn't wrong. The mating bond was started – they still had a little ways to go before it was sealed. It takes time, getting to know one another, and then a proper joining of their magic that, if Tony remembered what little his mother had said of it, came at the peak of sex. A point when the two were closer than ever. Only then would the bond be finished.

"You're gonna make me work for it, aren't you?"

The fact that Tony didn't sound the least bit displeased by that had Loki's grin shifting into more of a smirk. "Oh, absolutely."

"Good."

Using his hands behind Loki's head, he pulled his mage down for another kiss. He was looking forward to every single moment of this.

* * *

The high of it all was still with Tony fifteen minutes later as he sat in one of his conference rooms. It helped him keep his smile firmly in place while he stared at the people across the table from him. Nick Fury sat directly across from Tony, with Maria Hill on his left, and someone that Nick had introduced as Liam Feeney on his right. Liam was an attractive guy, probably somewhere in his early forties, close to Loki in height but with a build that wasn't quite as slender as Loki was, and with unassuming brown hair and brown eyes.

Per their agreement, these were the only two that Nick brought with him. Any other SHIELD agents were kept outside the tower.

The other Avengers were all up on what Tony could see quickly was going to be converted into a common floor for them all. Loki had, surprisingly, opted to join them. He'd mentioned something about etiquette lessons. Tony made a mental note to have JARVIS play him the videos for it later. They were likely to be beyond funny.

Tony was the one to break the silence that had fallen between them. Slouched back in his chair, he drew one foot up to rest on the seat and let an arm come up to rest on his knee, hand dangling out in the air in what he doubted they realized was an open threat. "So! We gonna get this started, or we gonna sit here and stare at each other all day? Cause I gotta tell you guys, I've got better things to do with my day, and a lot prettier things to stare at. No offense, Agent Hill." He winked at her and got a scowl in return.

"You're the one who wanted to chat first, Stark," Nick pointed out.

"Who else exactly did you expect to be talking to?" Tony raised one eyebrow in a look guaranteed to piss people off. He knew – he'd practiced it for years. "You've already gotten your reports from the Assassin Twins and the Blond Bombshells. All that's left are me an Loki, and you're not getting your claws in him without _me_ here."

"What about Dr. Banner?" Maria asked.

Tony smiled widely at her. "Sorry, didn't I mention? Bruce won't be coming down to chat with us today. He's busy."

" _Stark_."

The low growl from Nick only had Tony chuckling again. He wasn't the least bit disturbed by it and no longer felt any sort of need to pretend like he might be. He had the upper hand here, and they all knew it; just as they knew that nothing Nick or these others did could actually hurt Tony. Not unless Howard was more of an idiot than Tony knew and had given SHIELD any ideas about what might actually hurt dragons. The likelihood of that was so low it was practically nonexistent. Howard hadn't even liked sharing normal information with his own kid. There was no way he'd share important information that could put him at risk with _SHIELD_.

"I asked him if he wanted to be here, but, y'know – _science_." Tony shrugged as if to say, 'what can you do?' Then he pulled on his best press smile for them and spread his hands out briefly on either side of him. "Besides, it's not like he'd contribute a lot to the conversation, am I right? He and the Big Guy don't exactly share things with each other all that well. The most you'd get is a before and after report from Bruice." Which was probably exactly what Nick wanted. He'd want to know everything that had happened here at the Tower since they'd come walking in to find Loki there with Tony.

The vein in Nick's temple was pulsing a little. Tony couldn't help but feel a little proud of that. "We need to speak with him."

"He agreed to have JARVIS record his statement," Tony said easily. _Try again, asshole. You're not getting anywhere near my Bruce._

As much as that clearly made Nick want to grit his teeth, he seemed to realize that was all he was going to get. He didn't push things the way he once might've. Tony had to admit he liked this new development. Was it because he was a dragon that Nick had changed? Granted, he'd known before that Tony was a dragon – something that Tony still wasn't happy about – but he'd also known that _Tony_ hadn't known he knew, and _wow_ , that sounded complicated even in his head. Point being, now that all parties knew the truth, and knew that either side was aware of the facts, it seemed to have changed how Nick was acting. The super-spy didn't have the cover of not knowing to fall back on now when he was rude. Tony was aware now of just how much Nick knew, and that meant Tony could hold him to certain rules.

Simply put – this was _Tony's_ show now, and they were going to play by his rules, or they'd get _nowhere_ with him. They needed him far more than he would ever need them.

"All right," Nick finally said. "Let's start with your report on things. What happened after you left the Helicarrier."

"I flew into the city, kicked a little alien ass, found a mind-controlled god in my tower, used my own magic to break him free, and then we took the staff, closed the portal, and kicked a whole lot more ass together." This time, Tony's grin was edged with something dangerous, and he let his magic flare a little in his eyes. "It was fun. I haven't ever got to let go like that before. I should do something about that. J, make a note of that. We should do something about it."

"It's been noted, sir," JARVIS said. Bless him.

"We're gonna need a little more detail than that, Stark," Nick said flatly. "You were pretty vague on the phone."

Whereas Nick was pushy, and Maria was almost openly hostile, Liam was perfectly calm as he leaned forward and spoke to Tony. "We have a few questions that you could help us understand. How did you know Loki was being mind-controlled? Who was controlling him, and for what purpose?"

Tony was reminded a little of Phil as he looked at Liam. This guy carried that same calm, easy air that Phil had. He felt calm, controlled, and steady in ways that most humans weren't.

Maybe it was the memory of Phil that had Tony responding to Liam, answering him in a way that was a whole lot more mellow than it would've been for the other two. "It wasn't hard to see someone was controlling him. I could see the magic all over him. Because Loki's Dragon-Kin, it was easy to reach in and rip that control out of him." Well, not necessarily _easy_ , but easier than it would've been otherwise.

"Dragon-Kin?" Maria's eyebrows seemed in danger of reaching all the way up to her hairline. "What does that mean?"

Tony deliberately didn't look at her. He kept his gaze on Liam while he told them "Dragon-Kin is exactly what it sounds like. Somewhere in his past, Loki met dragons, and they made him Kin. It made a bond that any dragon could recognize and feel." Not that it mattered now. Tony's bond superseded any other. His magic rumbled happily at that. If he'd had his wings out right then, they would've lifted up in an open display of pride.

They must've caught on to Tony's not-so-subtle cues. Maria kept quiet, as did Nick, and they left Liam to ask the questions for now. "What made you decide to reveal yourself, Mr. Stark?"

"The choice was between showing who I was, or losing Loki, and I wasn't about to lose him. He's _mine_. The minute I found him in my tower, he was mine, even if he didn't know it yet. I wasn't going to let that dick have him."

"Let who have him?"

"Well now, I think that's a question for someone else. Not my story to tell." It was the cue he'd been waiting for, too. He'd known they wouldn't have much to ask him. Not after his talk with Nick last night. No, no matter what they said here, or how they acted, Tony knew the whole reason they'd come out here to the tower was to talk to Loki. To assess him and his threat level. The rest of this was just one big charade meant to cover up what they really wanted. Too bad for them, Tony was already five steps ahead of them. "JARVIS, ask Loki if he's got a minute, would you?"

There was a brief pause before JARVIS replied. "Master Laufeyson will be down presently, sir."

Tony could easily feel Loki; he didn't even bat an eye as the magic in the air shifted, and Loki went from _floors away_ to _right here_. All he did was tilt his head back at just the right time that he could smile at the mage as he appeared just slightly to the left of Tony's chair.

The surprised gasp from Maria was pretty satisfying.

One of Loki's hands settled on the back of Tony's chair, briefly brushing through his hair along the way. Loki completely ignored the others at first so that he could focus on Tony. The way he was looking at Tony didn't hide any of the heat or the affection that he felt; they were out there in an undeniable display that Tony had no doubt was intentional. "You called for me?"

Oh, so _that's_ how he was going to play it, was he? Sharp, dangerous – and _Tony's_. With one move, one sentence, Loki was making it abundantly clear who he was answering to. He was playing up the whole 'belonging to Tony' bit of all this. Why? To come off as less threatening? To make them think that he was controlled somehow?

They hadn't mentioned doing this, but the idea of it made sense. It might make SHIELD a little less jumpy when it came to Loki. Then again, it might actually make them _worse_. Who knew how they'd react to the idea that _Tony_ of all beings was the one that was helping to keep Loki in check? SHIELD already knew they had no control over Tony. Now they were going to be aware that they wouldn't have any control over Loki, either.

All of that flashed through Tony's mind in a split second. None of his thoughts showed on the outside, though. What he let show on the outside was a wide grin. "Hey, gorgeous. Thanks for coming." Tony tilted his head towards the agents across the table from him, not even bothering to look their way. "The Three Stooges here need your statement on all the shit that went down. I figured some parts of it weren't mine to tell."

Loki gave a low hum that could've been understanding, or agreement.

After brief contemplation, Tony gave a lazy wave of his hand and conjured up a comfortable and elegant looking wingback chair done in dark reds and greens. It was covered in their colors together, much more comfortable than the chair Tony was currently in and worked to give off a few obvious messages. Ones that he saw Nick and Liam, at least, caught on to quickly. Tony was making it abundantly clear that he took care of his own, while also showing off a bit of magic that, to him, was extremely simple. Conjuring up something from nothing was a skill most mages didn't even have. They usually took something and changed it, or they called transported the object they wanted from one place to another. But to form something out of nothing? That took power and skill.

Okay, so _maybe_ Tony was trying to show off a little, too. Who could blame him? The impressed look that Loki gave him was worth it.

Loki only showed that look to Tony, though. His expression had smoothed back out into dry amusement by the time he turned back to the others. With all the grace of one who'd been born royalty, Loki sank down into the chair at Tony's side, trailing his fingers over Tony's arm as he did. When Loki settled in, he kept his fingers on Tony's wrist. With his index finger, he began to trace small patterns on the skin there. Runes, Tony realized quickly. Protection runes. "And why exactly is it that we owe these people any explanation at all?"

"You just tried to take over our planet, killed some of my people, caused the death of countless more, and opened up a giant wormhole that let through aliens who destroyed half the city," Nick growled out at him. "I think you owe us _plenty_."

A low growl rumbled in Tony's chest. He glared as all three of the people across the table turned to look at him. With magic in his eyes, Tony focused right on Nick, letting his temper be seen despite the calmness of his voice as he said, "Mind your tone, Director." He gave his best, brightest smile, full of threat and promise both. "You wouldn't want to risk offending him, would you?" _Or me_.

It was with a visible effort that Nick restrained himself. That probably wasn't helped along by Tony's pleased nod, or Loki's insolent smirk. The mage settled back a little more in his chair, one leg crossing over the other, and yet again Tony was reminded that this was a _prince_ next to him. It showed in pretty much every single inch of Loki's bearing. He gave off the air that they were all here to humor him, not the other way around; as if he'd been the one to call this meeting. Even his voice showed that confidence. "The being that you're asking about is Thanos, known as the Mad Titan, and he is quite eager to get his hands on the Tesseract…"

Watching Loki as he told his story was kind of like watching a really elaborate play. Tony knew the mage wasn't as calm as he appeared. He looked cool and casual on the outside – _regal_ – but on the inside, Tony could feel the fear that tickled at Loki. He could easily pick up on the small flinch he doubted the others even saw as Loki spoke of Thanos' plans to gather the Infinity Stones, and how he would be unstoppable once he did. All these negative emotions changed Loki's scent, they were so strong, adding a hint of wet, almost rotted wood to the fresher, crisper scents that Loki usually carried. It made Tony wrinkle his nose. He wanted nothing more than to reach a wing out and curl it around the mage so that he could pull him close to his side. The fact that he couldn't, only served to irritate him.

When Nick broke into Loki's story to ask him, "An why exactly were _you_ with him?" with evident disbelief and suspicion, it was just a little too much. The accusatory tone, the blatant disrespect that Nick was showing, the attitude dripping off of every single word, it was too much.

Tony stopped holding back on his temper. He let it fill him; let the very air around him crackle with the pulse of his magic, making clear just how pissed off he was. It was enough for everyone to feel it. Loki, bless him, didn't bother trying to placate him. If anything, Loki just sat back in his chair with an air of smugness and watched the show unfold.

The air around them grew thick and hot. Tony had enough presence of mind to shield Loki from the heat – he wasn't going to subject a Jotun to feeling that kind of heat, even one that had tamed fire the way that Loki had – but he made damn sure the others felt it. It was immensely satisfying to see the sweat that broke out on their skin. At the same time, Tony drew his magic to him, giving him a presence he knew was otherwise not there. Only when all eyes were on him did he lean forward. He knew his eyes would be showing true at the moment – the way that Maria flinched was pleasing, though not pleasing enough to soothe Tony's temper.

"This is your last warning, Fury." Tony's voice was deeper, edged in a growl that was pure _threat_. How dare this bastard come in here and threaten what was his? "Keep it up, and we'll see how well you like having just one of _other_ parts of your body. I already told you Loki was mind-controlled. Use what little brain you have and figure the rest out for yourself." A sudden thought occurred to Tony that had him going completely still. Unknown to him, his hands were clenching down tight on his chair, fingers dangerously close to curling into claws. Fire leaped into his eyes and raced through his veins. "Was this how you treated Barton when you talked to him?"

The idea was horrifying and infuriating. Had they given him the same suspicion and disrespect? Sure, Clint had killed some SHIELD agents, but he'd been under mind-control. Dual mind-control, really. Controlled by Loki, who was being controlled by the Other and Thanos. What had happened was either of their faults and Tony sure as hell wasn't going to let _anyone_ make them feel like it was.

"Clint was thoroughly debriefed…" Nick started to say.

Tony growled, low and deep, cutting Nick off. _Thoroughly debriefed my_ ass! If the way they were talking to Loki were any sort of indicator right now, Tony would bet they hadn't exactly been _nice_ when talking to Clint. That wasn't even beginning to touch on what others back at SHIELD might think about the archer. Would everyone accept mind control? Would they find it a reasonable explanation for what Clint had done? Nick was closed off, and Liam didn't seem to be bothered, but Maria's expression had twitched just the slightest bit when Clint was brought up.

These people had no idea how to protect their own. That much was already obvious just from Tony's past encounters with them. While he had a feeling that Nick, and maybe even Liam, might try and protect Clint from trouble, humans were a strange lot and there was likely going to be a hell of a lot of blowback for this whole shit storm. Did Tony really want to leave Clint to their tender care?

The resounding _No!_ that screamed through his magic was answer enough. Looked like his clan was growing by one – no, two. Natasha went anywhere Clint went. Tony wouldn't trust her right away, but he'd accept her as a part of Clint. So long as it meant that the archer would be protected, Tony would do it.

"You know, I might've just left Barton alone if you guys have given me any indication I could trust you with him," Tony said, reclining back into his seat once more. "But seeing as you can't even be counted on to protect your own asses, I can't see you managing to protect his."

Loki gave a low hum that sounded like agreement. When Tony looked over, the mage showed not a hint of doubt on his face. His thoughts had clearly followed the same lines Tony's had. He proved it a second later as he said, "I believe you are correct, Anthony. The Hawk would find a much safer home amongst those who would be committed to his protection."

Warmth bloomed inside of Tony at those words. It chased away some of his temper and had him beaming at the glorious, amazing being beside him. "I think you're right, gorgeous. I'm sure he won't mind, either. He practically said as much yesterday." Well, he'd said he didn't care so long as Tony didn't try and eat him, but that was close enough to an agreement, right?

Nick's eye was practically bugging out of his head. He'd clenched his hands on the armrests of his chair as if trying to keep from lashing out at them. "Now wait just a damn minute. Barton's one of ours! You can't just take him!"

"Maybe you should take better care of your possessions," Loki said, voice dry as the desert.

A smirk curved Tony's lips. "Don't worry, Nicky-boy. I'll still let you play with him sometimes. So long as you make sure to return him to me in one piece."

"These are people, Stark!" Maria snapped. "Not _toys_! You can't just say 'that one's mine!' and take them!"

That had Tony laughing at her. "Says who?" The only person that had any real vote over it was Loki. As Tony's future mate, he had the right to veto some things. Though, if Tony felt strongly enough about it, it wouldn't matter what anyone had to say about it. Even if Clint didn't want to belong to Tony, that didn't mean that Tony would take the protection away. He'd still look after him whether Clint liked it or not. Like he'd explained to all these people over and over already, being Tony's didn't mean that he was going to lock them all away. Bruce, Loki, Clint, Natasha, they could all live their own lives. Tony was just going to make sure those lives were the best they could be.

In contrast to Nick's, well, _fury_ , and Maria's shock, Liam still looked calm. He met Tony's gaze without flinching back from the magic that undoubtedly still showed there. "Are you planning on claiming the entirety of the Avengers, then?"

Ew, gross. Tony wrinkled his nose at the idea. "No." He wasn't all that impressed with Thor at the moment, and Captain America … well, it was hard for Tony to look at him. Especially since there were things he could see on him that the others couldn't. Remnants of something old that suddenly made a lot of Tony's childhood make a whole lot more sense.

This whole thing had gone a lot farther than Tony had wanted it to. When JARVIS interrupted them all of a sudden to announce "Sir, Ms. Potts has arrived at the Tower," Tony was grateful for the distraction. Even if it was something he wasn't really looking forward to.

"Well! Sounds like this meeting's over." Tony clapped his hands together and then pushed himself up to his feet. Beside him, Loki rose as well. With a wide grin, Tony didn't give the people across from them any time to react. He lifted one hand and waggled his fingers at them. "You guys know how to let yourselves out. Peace!"

With a sound like the crack of a whip, he and Loki vanished from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting with Pepper wasn't something that Tony was all that excited about. He knew Pepper wasn't going to be happy with him – she was going to be more than a little worried after everything that had happened. More than that, she was going to want answers, and Tony was going to have to give them to her. Pepper deserved them. Not only that, but she was one hell of an important person in his life, and she helped run so much of it. Without her, Tony wasn't entirely sure what he'd do. He needed her to stay with him. To stay a part of the clan.

Tony had anticipated his own nerves at talking to her. What he _hadn't_ anticipated was just how unhappy Loki was going to be about the whole thing.

"You wish me to go and _entertain_ your precious Avengers while you go and speak with some woman?" Loki asked incredulously. He had that arched-eyebrow thing going on that probably wasn't supposed to be as attractive as it was. That sharp bite of frost in his scent grew a little stronger. Even without it, Tony could feel just how annoyed the mage was.

The smile that curved Tony's lips was probably a bad idea. "Jealous, babe?"

Yeah, that probably wasn't a good idea either. Loki's eyes flashed, and he was suddenly right there in Tony's space. Threat was written all over the mage as he sneered at Tony. "I do not _share_ , Anthony Stark."

Possessiveness dripped from every inch of Loki, every word, and Tony shuddered happily under it. "Good." Tony took the last step to close the small bit of distance left between their bodies. His height meant that he had to tip his head back to meet Loki's eyes, yet that didn't take away from the way his own eyes flashed, or the power that filled the air around him. Tony didn't need height to come off as powerful. He practically _exuded_ it. When he spoke, there was a growl to his words that made his own possessiveness clear. "Neither do I."

The way that Loki's eyes flashed at that was more than a little satisfying. As was the sharp spike in his scent that spoke openly of arousal. More than anything, though, was the release of tension in his lithe frame. A tension that said that Loki hadn't been sure; he hadn't known if Tony would try to be with someone else. And that? That wasn't acceptable. Loki was _his_. His mage, his _mate_. There was no one else. If Loki didn't realize that, it meant that Tony wasn't doing right by him, and Tony needed to fix that _right now_.

Everything about Tony softened in that moment. His body relaxed against Loki, and his smile was gentle. One of Tony's hands came up to stroke over Loki's cheek. "She's one of my best friends, Loki. I might've entertained thoughts of her once, but she's not mine. You are. I don't _need_ anyone else." The warmth melted Loki a little more. It soothed some of the worry and fear. Tony smiled at him and then proceeded to make damn sure that any last vestiges of anxiety were gone.

The hand he had on Loki's cheek slid back carding gently through his hair before he clamped down – _hard_. With one fierce tug, Tony yanked Loki's head back and down so that the mage's throat was right there on display. Tony leaned in, his breath ghosting across the taut skin. Deliberately, he let his voice shift into a deep, rumbling growl, one that needed no words to convey his message. He felt Loki shudder from it and melt against him. Tony easily held the other's weight. With a snarl, he latched on to Loki's throat, teeth pressing briefly over his pulse point, feeling the magic and blood that raced underneath.

Loki didn't move an inch when Tony sank his teeth in, just the slightest bit. Some of the dragon underneath was showing through; it made his teeth sharper, breaking easily through the skin. Not much. Just enough to make his message clear to Loki. Then Tony sucked on it, drawing in the taste of his mage's blood, sealing a mark against his skin, so that Tony's message would be apparent to anyone who saw him. _Mine!_

When Tony finally broke away, his lips and teeth were stained red, and Loki was limp against him, save for one part of his anatomy. Tony grinned dangerously. His left leg shifted just enough that he could push up against the proof of just how much Loki had enjoyed that. When he used his hold on Loki's hair to draw their gazes together once more, the glazed look there and the blown pupils were perfect. "You look fucking gorgeous like this," Tony said, voice low and rumbling. He licked his teeth and watched Loki shudder again from it. That response only made Tony's grin grow. "I'd keep you like this all the fucking time if I could. You're mine, Loki Laufeyson. I'll remind you and anyone else of that as many times as I have to."

"Was that to be a threat?" Loki asked, just a bit breathless.

Tony gave a grin that was more a bearing of teeth than anything else. "Sweetheart, that's a _promise_." Leaning in, he gave one last lick to Loki's neck and a roll of his hips, earning him one last groan, and then he vanished.

He swore he could still hear Loki cursing him.

* * *

 _That Norns-be-damned bastard_ , Loki snarled to himself. It took him almost ten minutes to calm his body down once Tony left him standing alone. He was going to get him back for that. How, he wasn't quite sure, but he'd figure something out. Two could play at this game – and no one should ever play games with a _trickster_.

By the time Loki made his way down to the humans in the tower, he'd calmed his body, at least as best as he was able. If he hadn't, the sight of his brother grinning so broadly at him when he appeared in the room would've been enough to squash any remaining desire. Seeing Thor was as good a pleasure-killer as any. "Brother!"

They were no longer at Tony's table, and Tony wasn't with him, which meant that Loki was free to scowl at Thor and take a step back from his attempted hug. Every inch of his body was screaming out _back off_ in a way that not even Thor could miss. It stopped his brother in his tracks and had Thor freezing for one brief moment before he lowered his arms. Loki refused to let himself feel bad for it. He tilted his chin up and made his face cold. "It is good to know you still discard my words so easily, Odinson."

It took a moment for Thor to make the connection to what Loki was talking about. When he did, his eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. "You said it was the dragon that kept you from me."

"I said nothing of the sort." With calm grace, Loki sidestepped Thor and bypassed the others who were watching. He made his way into the kitchen and set about the soothing and familiar practice of preparing a cup of tea. It pleased him to note that Tony had some here that Loki knew hadn't been there before. With his hands busy, and most of his attention on his task, he was free to slant a look Thor's way without being noticed. "If you recall, I warned you of foolishly stepping into situations where you should proceed with caution. _You_ inferred that as Anthony restricting who I interact with." As if Tony would ever choose to do that.

"As you meant me to!" Thor shot back.

Loki didn't bother hiding his smirk. He waved a hand over his cup, boiling the water, and turned with it in hand to face the room once more. A hint of his amusement showed through in the quirk of his lips and the sparkle in his eye. "Indeed." All at once, his expression turned shuttered once more, masks pulling up into place and leaving only coldness behind. "Since it seems you have no respect for my personal wishes, I felt the need to use what was available."

That barb struck home. Thor actually flinched a little, eyes darting down and away in a sign of shame. He couldn't deny Loki's words. No matter how many times Loki demanded Thor stop calling him brother, that he quit _grabbing_ him, Thor never listened. The world could only exist for Thor as _he_ saw it. If Thor said they were brothers than they were brothers! If he wanted to hug Loki, he was going to do so, and any protests Loki made against it marked him as cruel or selfish or spiteful.

"Interesting as this whole thing is," Clint said dryly, breaking into the tense silence. He waited until they were looking at him before he ran his eyes over Loki. "I'm more curious about what happened to you with Fury. You look like you got _mauled_." One hand came up and made a gesture towards Loki. "Dude, I thought you guys healed like, super-fast or some shit like that!"

The pleasant ache in Loki's throat made it easily clear what Clint was referring to. Loki's lips slowly curved up into a smirk full of filthy promise and pleasure that was far darker than most in the room were comfortable with. "I do. And I was not _mauled_." Not in the sense that Clint meant. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki caught the twitch to Natasha's lips, and the amusement that was lighting up Bruce's eyes, and he knew that these two understood. His delight grew. "I believe Anthony is… making a point."

To all of them. Not just the others, but Loki too. The dragon had magic enough to ensure that these kinds of marks would stick around. Loki was more than a little intrigued and _pleased_ by that. It was one thing he could privately admit he'd always been a bit envious of mortals for. Their ability to bear the marks of their partners, to wear them with pride the next day so that all could see the claim laid there. Loki had marked plenty of lovers; only those without fast healing had carried his marks hours later. But this? This was the first time that Loki would be able to wear his partner's marks – and he planned to wear them with pride.

Absently, he wondered if he could get Anthony to mark him this way before they went to their meeting in Asgard. The look on the Allfather's face was something Loki couldn't wait to see.

Clint made an utterly disgusted noise as soon as it all clicked into place for him. "Oh, _gross_."

"Wait… _Tony_ did that to you?" Steve blurted out. Beside him, Thor was drawing himself up to his rather considerable height, his gaze already darkening in outrage.

In contrast to them, Loki laughed, the sound just as filthy as his smile was. "I challenged him in ways he was unable to ignore. He felt the need to remind me of my place." _To remind me that I belong to him. That I'm not adrift anymore, not alone. I have a place – a_ home _._

"I'm assuming he did something to it to make sure it didn't heal," Bruce said, sounding as if he already knew the answer to that and wasn't the least bit surprised by it. For one who had known Tony for so short a time, he understood him far better than any other in this room.

Loki dipped his head in acknowledgment of Bruce's words. He kept from needling further there. Not only did he not feel like triggering the kind doctor's other half at the moment, but he also felt no need to prod at one who had done nothing to him, and who was now _family_ ; family that was now under his protection the same as he – they – were under Tony's protection. As mates, Loki would do his damndest to watch out over those that belonged to Tony as well, for what was Tony's was his. Just as he knew Tony would pledge himself to those that Loki sought to protect; his children.

"The Man of Iron marked you thus as a lesson?" Thor's voice had gone quiet, almost a normal human volume. "A claim – as if you were his property?"

When Loki looked up, he found stormy eyes watching him. In those storms sat the same fierce protectiveness that had once made Loki feel safe. Years of wishing for that protection, and having it fail, had taught him not to rely on it. Now, instead of feeling safe, Loki felt grief. Grief for what had once been, and what he sometimes believed might never be again. Meeting that gaze, Loki straightened himself up, and he let some of the lies fall away. Let some of the masks fade just enough to show the firm resolve so that Thor would know this was Loki's choice. "I belong to him, as he belongs to me. He's claimed me – not as a possession, or a treasure, or as a child in need of care. He has claimed me as mate and started the beginnings of the mating bond. I belong to him far more than I have ever belonged to you or Asgard, or ever will again."

Pain brought the rains to the storm in Thor's eyes. Outside, there was a soft rumble, and a hint of rain closing in. "You would so easily cast us aside?"

Fury cracked through Loki, hot and quick. "As you all cast me aside _centuries_ ago!"

"I have always loved you!" Thor shouted back at him.

The humans were moving away, stepping back as the air between the two gods practically crackled. Bruce was edging his way out of the room, not wanting to risk a Hulk-out in here. Neither god paid any real attention to it. Their focus was on one another.

Loki slammed his cup down on the counter, barely paying any mind as it shattered from the fore. He took a single step forward and glared furiously at Thor. "Yes, so you say. _Love_." The way Loki hissed that word was like poison. "Love does not heal everything! It is not a balm to throw over wounds! Tell me, _brother_ , where was your love when our people, _your_ friends, knocked me down and mocked me for being _argr_? Where was your love when Father would punish me for misdeeds that were just as much yours as mine? Where was your precious love when they _sewed my mouth shut_?"

"Holy shit," someone breathed out, off to the side.

Loki didn't care. Words that had been tumbling around inside of him for so long were pouring out now, and he couldn't have stopped them, even if he wanted to. His time in the Void, his time under the care of the Other, had brought all those broken parts of his mind to the surface, cracking them further than they ever had been, and the poison left behind was now free to seep into every word he flung Thor's way.

"Brother…"

 _"I am not your brother!"_ Magic crackled in the air. It built in Loki, around him, swirling and deadly, waiting to lash out at the slightest provocation. "You throw these words at me as if they should heal a lifetime of hurts. You, who claimed love, yet never stood by me when _I_ needed _you_. You speak of family and brotherhood, yet when the Allfather _ripped my family away from me,_ where were you then? Where were you when he _stole_ my children?"

" ** _They did what_**?"


	8. Chapter 8

A furious growl echoed around them with all the force of a landslide, and just as deadly.

Drawn by the power he'd been able to feel in the air, and the absolute _agony_ in their bond, Tony had teleported himself to where he could sense Loki, intent on calming him down before he brought the whole tower down with a surge of raw magic. What he found when he landed wasn't at all what he'd expected.

Steve, Natasha, and Steve were standing off to the side of the room with their backs against the wall, watching the two gods squaring off against one another in the kitchen. Thor looked hurt and furious, his temper clear to feel in the air and the storm that built above them, and his pain showed through in the lines by his eyes and the rain that was starting to fall. But it was Loki – and Loki's rage – that gripped Tony the most.

The masks Loki wore were gone as he screamed, _"I am not your brother!_ You throw these words at me as if they should heal a lifetime of hurts. You, who claimed love, yet never stood by me when _I_ needed _you_. You speak of family and brotherhood, yet when the Allfather _ripped my family away from me,_ where were you then? Where were you when he _stole_ my children?"

" ** _They did what_**?"

Tony knew the mythology. He'd read it all before; young and eager to learn about these people his mother spoke of. But as he grew older and began to realize that these were beings living these stories, not just characters in some _adventure_ , Tony had hoped that some of the things he'd read weren't true. Maria had always told him that not all of it was. That some of it was just made up.

Now, in one moment, that belief was shattered, and Tony was _pissed_.

He didn't even think about it as his body made the shift to dragon form. If the others had thought the feel of Loki's magic in the air was dangerous, it was nothing compared to what filled the air now. Tony didn't bother harnessing himself. The storm that Thor had called up outside was nothing compared to the one that now brewed _inside_.

Glittering eyes were fixed right on Thor as Tony stalked forward. His wings tucked in close to his sides; just in case he needed to move quickly. It made every sinuous move of Tony's body that much more threatening.

"I'd read the myths, but I'd never believed those could be true," Tony said with a snarl, voice low and poisonous. "I wanted to believe no family could be quite that cruel. Tell me, Thunder Lord, how much of those myths are true? How deep does your family's perfidy run?"

Over the bond, it was easy for Tony to feel as Loki gave a purely internal shudder. Not even he was immune to the threat Tony was giving off right them. Not while he was still so ripped open and raw inside. Tony could _feel_ it. He could feel just how deep Loki's wounds ran from this, and it made him snarl all over again.

Thor's anger slowly melted away as he watched Tony move to stand at Loki's side, and then step in front of him, sheltering him. That seemed to be enough to snap Loki back to himself, even just a little. One hand lifted and settled on the side of Tony's neck, down near the base. "Anthony,"

"I'd rather hear the answer from him, Loki." The rage in Tony's voice was carefully contained when he addressed Loki. It wasn't him that Tony was angry with and the dragon made damn sure that his mate knew that. There wasn't any anger in him for Loki. All of it was directed at Thor, and at Odin. Still staring at Thor, Tony lowered his head to better be able to look the thunder god in the eye. "Answer me, Thunderer. How many of those myths are true?"

There was only a second where Thor seemed to think of his answer. Then the sadness in his eyes grew even stronger, and the rain outside fell faster. "Far too many," Thor answered in a soft voice. "Prophecy stated that my niece and nephews would bring about Ragnarok. And so my father took them, and he cast them away where they might cause no harm."

Loki's hand tightened against Tony's neck. "They were children! They hadn't even reached their third century yet – they meant harm to _no one_!"

" _Where are they_?" Just barely did Tony keep those words from coming out in his native language. Thor wouldn't understand the question then, and Tony couldn't risk that. He wanted an answer, and he wanted it _now_. These people – they'd taken _children_. Children! There were nothing and no one that deserved protection more than children. Children were _innocent_. Pure. To take them… to take his _mate's_ children!

Beside him, Tony felt Loki press in even closer, a subtle shift that allowed Loki more contact without making him look like he was seeking support. When Loki spoke, his words were for Tony, though he didn't bother shielding them from the others. "It took me almost a century to find them. Though I couldn't raise them myself, I secreted them into the care of one I could trust. She raised them, and let me visit whenever I could break away. They grew up well despite it all. Hel was chosen and is now Queen of her own realm. Not even Odin dare touch her. Fenrir has a home now, and a wife. Jörmungandr is here, on Earth, where he's hidden quite well for the last few centuries. I see them but rarely, for we are loathe to risk being caught. And Sleipnir…" Here, Loki paused, shuddering. "Sleipnir is in his grandfather's stables."

The stables. The _stables_. Tony remembered reading about Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse, Odin's prized war-steed. Tony had never believed the stories that said this was Loki's son. How could that be possible? How was it that someone could ride their grandchild into battle? And yet… and yet it was true. _It was actually true._

The pained way that Loki said it made it clear this wasn't of his choosing. No parent would hand their child over to be used like that. No good one, at least.

Odin had taken Loki's children, it sounded like he forbid him to see them, and wherever they had been was bad enough that Loki had stolen them back and trusted them over to someone else's care. Hiding them because 'we are loathe to risk being caught.' That likely made it hard for Loki to visit them. He'd missed out on the lives of his kids, they'd missed out on their father, because of Odin. It was another black mark in the man's books. One that Tony couldn't just stand here and let go.

Well, Tony had been meaning to have a talk with that asshole at some point anyway. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Let Odin know that Loki wasn't his anymore and then make it abundantly clear that Loki's kids were also off limits. Like hell if Tony was going to stand by and just let this continue. Loki was _his,_ and that meant his kids were Tony's to protect as well. He wasn't going to sit by and let some bastard keep Loki from his family.

Besides which, Odin had committed one hell of a crime in the eyes of any dragon worth their salt. _No one_ got away with taking children; especially when their only wrongdoing was being named in some sort of prophecy. If Odin wanted to see a world-ending threat, well, Tony would give it to him. He'd rattle the halls of that bastard's home and show him what happened when you were stupid enough to anger a dragon.

First, though, Tony had one thing to take care of.

Dragons were capable of pretty quick movement despite their large size. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Tony leapt the distance between him and Thor. No one had time to do anything as Tony used his front legs to pin Thor's arms to the ground. The sound of Tony's snarl echoed loud and furious through the entire penthouse. Tony brought his head down until their faces were inches apart, ignoring the struggles that Thor gave. "Be _still_ , Thunderer." Tony gave a little huff that blew heat and smoke directly into Thor's face. He snapped his wings out just enough to create a shield between them and the room, to prevent anyone else from getting close. The others were shouting, even Loki was calling out to him, and Tony wanted nothing to get in the way of this.

He tilted his snout down so that he could glare at Thor. A rumbling growl and a bearing of teeth had Thor going still.

Satisfied, Tony smirked. "Good boy. Now – let me make one thing abundantly clear here, yeah? The only reason you're even _alive_ right now is that it sounds like you're not responsible for this and because Loki wants you alive despite the shitty way I'm starting to figure out you treated him. The instant that changes, the _second_ I find out you had more of a part in this than the general teenage-asshole phase that everyone goes through, I won't hesitate to hunt you down, roast the meat off your bones, and have you for a snack. Do I make myself clear?"

It was easy to see that Thor wasn't the type to respond well to threats, usually. From what Tony knew of Thor, it seemed the big guy was more the type to respond by smashing his way out of it, that ego of his getting in his way. Either the stories were exaggerated, or Thor had grown, because he didn't try fighting Tony despite the look that clearly said he wanted to. Instead, he lay there and glared up at him, stating a clear "Aye" for all of them to hear.

Tony's grin grew. The fact that it showed off all his teeth, and made Thor actually shiver a little, only made it all the better. "Good. Try not to let that happen. I've always wondered what an Æsir tastes like, but I'd rather not test it out on my mate's brother."

Heavy feet gave one final push against Thor's arms before slowly backing away. Tony took a few steps back until there was plenty of room for Thor to rise. As he did, Loki rushed up to him, and Clint, Natasha, and Steve all went to help Thor. Steve was casting furious and terrified looks Tony's way; even the two assassins seemed a lot more subdued than before. Maybe they hadn't realized how properly threatening Tony actually was. _Well, they know now_ , he thought smugly.

Then he ignored them completely in favor of the cool hands that were smoothing over his neck, up towards his face. Tony turned his head in towards that touch and let his cheek butt against Loki's shoulder. " ** _Worry not, my Sky-Traveler. By the time I'm done, Odin's not going to dare to touch your family. No one – NO ONE – gets to hurt the innocent. And no one messes with what belongs to me._** "

With Tony's wings curling in to hide them, it gave Loki the freedom to press in close without prying eyes watching him. His arms wrapped around Tony's neck, and he pressed his face in against the point just below Tony's jaw. He said nothing, just rested there, carefully gathering his masks once more and sliding them into place. Masks he'd been forced to wear far too long.

A growl rumbled up from Tony's chest. He shifted his wings, keeping one curled to protect Loki, and then stretched his head up towards the ceiling. "JARVIS, get everyone's security settings uploaded and active. Then put the tower on lockdown – only those on the approved list are in or out. Also, let Bruce know that things'll be safe in a moment. I can feel him struggling down in his room. Tell him that I'll be back soon, but until then, he's safe to stay here. Walk him through the safety measures if it'll help him feel protected while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Steve demanded, the over-confident fool. He straightened up and glared at Tony like he had any right whatsoever to command _him_. They'd have to figure out some way to address this once Tony got back. Steve was too _alpha_ in his personality type; it went against his nature to bow down to anyone, let alone under someone like Tony. They were going to have to find some way to work together.

For now, Tony let his growl break free, another rockslide rumbling its way through the room. "Where do you think, Spangles? I'm going to go claim what's mine and make damn sure everyone knows better than to try and lay a finger on them." His lips pulled back from his teeth, and the rumble shifted in depth, become lower and angrier. "And if he knows what's good for him, Odin will listen to me, or I'm going to have a damn lot of fun testing out just how durable the Æsir are."

With that last warning, Tony turned himself towards his mate, looking at him with one eye. "You don't have to come." Though he had a feeling he knew how Loki would answer that, he still had to make the offer. He wouldn't force Loki to go to the place he hated.

The scathing look that Loki gave him was answer enough. As was his next move. With just a pulse of magic, Loki was clad in his Asgardian leathers and battle armor. Even his helmet. Tony eyed the helmet and snorted but otherwise didn't comment on it. He just shifted his weight and lowered himself down enough to make his message clear.

Once Loki was seated on Tony's back, the dragon straightened up and looked at the others. His lip curled a little as he realized what he should probably do here. _Ugh_.

Magic brought the Tesseract to them. Tony ignored the shocked gasps it earned him. Once he had it, he vanished it into his own pocket dimension where he'd be able to safely keep it for now. Then he startled the entirety of the room when he stretched his wings out as wide as he could and began to gather the magic necessary. Loki was a secure weight on his back, bent down low over his neck. Tony flashed the others a bright grin. "I'll be back. Try not to blow the place up while I'm gone!"

" _Loki_ ," Thor said slowly, warningly.

Tony grinned at him. "Oh, don't worry, Point Break. You're coming, too."

There was only time for a few shouts as Tony leapt forward to land on Thor once more, the other Avengers scattering back out of the way. As soon as Tony landed on the god and got a firm grip on him, the trio vanished with a loud _crack_ and a gust that almost knocked over those left behind. They all straightened back up, pushing off the wall that they'd caught themselves on. Steve looked like he wasn't quite sure what to think, while Natasha was shaking her head. But it was Clint who voiced what they were all thinking. "Man, I'm so glad I'm not Odin right now."

* * *

Though Tony had never flown them before, he knew the paths that would lead him to the other realms, the trails of magic that so few could walk. His mother had taught him the secret ways through the branches of the Great Tree. It was as easy as Maria had always made it sound. Tony reveled in the chance to stretch his wings out to their fullest. To dip and dive and twist his way through the branches and feel the magic of Yggdrasil brushing against his own. Both of them so old, their power ancient, dating back to a time before those who now resided amongst the tree.

When they finally broke through into Asgard, some of Tony's anger had abated at the sheer _joy_ he'd felt in that flight. He landed at the edge of this realm and unceremoniously dropped Thor down onto the edge of a beach before landing himself. A rumbling laugh rolled up Tony's chest. "Oh, that was _fun_! We're so doing that again sometime, gorgeous."

Thor grunted as he straightened himself up from the sand. "Fun is not quite the word I would use to describe it."

No, he probably wouldn't. Tony couldn't imagine it was that fun a ride to have while dangling from his claws.

Loki, on the other hand, felt just as thrilled by it as Tony did. "I would."

The sound of something trumpeting in the distance – an alarm of sorts? – brought all of them back to the reason behind their visit. Tony looked up in the direction of Asgard. The Golden City, with its shining castle standing tall above everything else, this bright building of gold. That was likely where Odin would be. Which meant _that_ was where Tony was going.

There were a few ways he could do this, he knew. He could shift back to himself and go with these two as a human, play things out that way. Attempt some sort of diplomacy, give Odin at least a chance to make this right. Keep this mostly calm and at least somewhat quiet. It was the logical thing to do. The smart choice, really.

Tilting his head, Tony gave a sharp smile. Since when was he known for making the _smart_ choice?

He threw his head back and let out a roar. Let them hear him coming. Let them _fear_ him.

Loki still sat astride him as Tony took to the sky once more. They made quite a picture; one that had more than a few Asgardians shivering as the dragon and its rider flew over them. Tony shone bright and golden, the red sparkling over him like rubies, or fresh blood. Astride him was the trickster that most of Asgard either loved or hated, decked out in full battle regalia, his golden helmet marking him clearly. He was a strip of golden-edged darkness on Tony's back.

Tony was the first dragon to fly their skies in millennia. Not since Bor's time upon the throne had Asgard seen a dragon.

The pair flew together, neither of them paying attention to Thor following through the air behind them. Tony's attention was solely on reaching his target. Frightening and amazing the masses was just a nice bonus. None of it was enough to distract him from reaching the palace.

The design of Asgard's palace was well suited for the size of a dragon. The giant hallways, the large doors, the huge courtyard, it spoke of a time when dragons might've come here more freely, as welcome friends. Tony took advantage of that now to bring him and Loki in for a landing right in the center of what looked to be a practice yard, sending the people who were there sparring now scrambling back so as not to be landed on.

Tony had to give them credit. His feet had barely touched solid ground, and his wings hadn't yet stopped flapping when those that had been training here were on their feet with weapons in hand. They moved quickly, ready to defend their home. Too bad for them Tony was protecting something far more important. He spread his wings out and let out a roar that shook the ground.

The weight on Tony's back shifted, though thankfully Loki wasn't trying to get down. Not yet. Tony wasn't of the mind to let him down until they could be sure no one was attacking.

"Peace," Loki called out in a voice that rang to each edge of the yard. "We mean no harm."

"Says the one astride a _dragon_ ," snarled out one of the nearby people.

Tilting his head, Tony let out a snarl of his own and followed it up with just a _bit_ of fire. Enough to singe the ground in front of the idiot's feet. "Mind how you talk, bucko," Tony warned him. The guy startled as if he'd somehow thought that, what? Tony couldn't _speak_?

That theory was backed up by someone close by whispering " _By the Norns, he's_ real!"

Tony drew his head back in open surprise. Had they thought that Loki had conjured him up? That he was some sort of illusion? Even Thor had known better than to think that!

Any further conversation was cut off by Thor's arrival. He landed hard just to the front and the left of Tony. As soon as he landed, he had his hands out in a gesture of peace. "Everyone, please, remain calm. My brother and his companion mean no harm."

Loki scoffed at that, and Tony huffed, sending out a small curl of smoke. He wasn't making any promises. If things went a certain way, there was a good chance he meant Odin _plenty_ of harm. As for these idiots here – let them keep acting like he was too stupid to speak, or somehow fake. As if anything could replicate his awesomeness!

They were all cut off by a firm voice calling out "Stand down!" Tony looked up in time to see a woman descending the stairs into the courtyard. She was an older, beautiful woman, with a regal air that made it clear just who she was. Frigga, the Allmother, Queen of Asgard. The one being here that Loki seemed to show the most affection for, tempered by pain though it may be.

Frigga calmly headed towards them. She didn't let anyone get in her way; if they tried, she stopped them with a gesture, though her eyes never once left Tony and Loki.

When she was a few feet in front of them, away from the others but not close enough to Tony to be truly threatening, she stopped. Then she surprised him by folding her arms the same way that Tony had seen Loki do, and bowing to him. "Welcome to Asgard, Glorious One. I am Frigga, Allmother, Queen of Asgard. Tis long since the majesty of the Sky Lords has graced our realm. We are honored by your presence."

Well, well, well. Tony found himself intrigued and pleased by the woman in front of him. She stayed bowed, clearly awaiting a reply, and Tony relied on instincts to help him navigate just how to respond. " ** _It is an honor to meet you as well, Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Warrior Mother._** " Tony didn't bow like she did, but he did incline his head just a bit. Enough to show a small measure of respect. He felt Loki's pleasure in response to it and held in a smile.

Frigga straightened back up and smiled at him as well. "I can only imagine that you've come to us for a reason of great importance, yet might I ask you to indulge a mother's heart and allow me a moment to greet my children?"

" ** _Take all the time you need. I wouldn't dream of getting between a parent and their child,_** " Those words held a deliberately scathing edge to them. Tony ignored the looks it earned him and focused instead on kneeling down to allow Loki off his back. Half of him wanted nothing more than to keep Loki with him and ensure that nothing would happen to him while they were here. The other part of him wanted Loki nowhere near Odin.

He knew which choice Loki would make. That was only backed by Loki sliding off of him, yet staying at his side. His mate put a hand on Tony's neck and stood there with him, making no move to go to his mother. "The time for greetings can come after we see to our business. I'm quite sure the Allfather is aware of our coming."

"He is," Frigga agreed softly.

Even without feeling Loki's displeasure at that, the insult would've been clear to Tony. Not coming to greet them was both an insult and a power play. Odin was making them come to him. Were it not for the subject matter they'd come here for, Tony would've stayed where he was and made Odin come to him, no matter how long it took. But this wasn't something that needed to be discussed in front of the masses. The whole of Asgard didn't need to know anything about Loki's life.

Tony adjusted himself now that Loki was standing beside him. His wing nearest Loki shifted and relaxed so that it'd be ready to wrap around him as a shield if necessary. The rest of him was braced for trouble. Yet, his eyes never left Frigga. Tony leaned his head in towards her a little. " ** _Did he think sending you in his stead would appease me, Warrior Mother? Or does he care so little for dragons that he can't even grant me the respect I deserve?_** "

There was no safe way for her to answer that and they all knew it.

To save her from having to try, Tony snorted and shook his head, drawing himself back up. " ** _It doesn't matter. Where can I find him?_** "

"I will show you," Loki said. When Tony turned to look at him, a question in his eyes, Loki glared back at him. "Do not even think of it, Anthony."

The venom in his tone made it clear that the only way Tony was keeping Loki here would be if he somehow pinned him down with magic. Seeing as how that was the last thing Tony wanted to do – in these circumstances, at least, they could talk about other ones in the future – it would seem that his mate was coming with him.

Tony took probably too much pleasure in scaring some of the other Asgardians away from them. Was it his fault the idiots hadn't moved away to make room for him? Besides, Frigga didn't seem to mind, if the tiny twitch of her lips was any indicator. Loki _definitely_ didn't mind. His satisfaction was easy for Tony to feel as they set off to the wide, open doorway that Tony would fit through. They left Thor with Frigga; he wasn't going to be needed for this.

There were plenty of people who watched them as they went. Tony lifted his head and let his wings unfold even more, adding an extra sway to his walk, treating it like he was human and walking the gauntlet of reporters at every party. Calm, confident, a bit amused. That posture translated well to his dragon form. It made him look dangerous enough to send people ducking out of the way to try and avoid him. Others still stopped and stared at him. One servant was actually gaping, mouth hanging open a little, as Tony followed Loki around a curve into another hall.

It wasn't hard to tell when they reached their destination. The giant doors just ahead made it pretty clear.

Tony focused carefully and ran over multiple different plans in his head as they got closer. He wasn't quite sure yet what he wanted to do. However, one thing he _did_ know was that he wasn't going to lose. This was more important than any business meeting, any negotiation, that he'd gone to in the past. This was about his life, his mate, and their future. This was about children who never should've been taken from their home. He wasn't going to walk away from this without a victory. No matter what it took.


	9. Chapter 9

Years of being one of the best businessmen on the planet gave Tony the ability to lock down as much of what he was feeling as possible – every doubt, every fear – and focus only on the burning need to _protect_ that was singing through him. He let it wrap around him and push away any part of him that tried to be afraid of coming here to confront a king. Tony Stark was not going to be cowed by a bastard king like Odin Allfather. _Like hell_.

It helped, having Loki right there at his side. The bond between them felt stronger than ever. It let Tony know that Loki was nowhere near as calm as he looked. Tony wasn't the only one that was pulling himself together right now. Loki wrapped an icy cloak of aloofness around himself and used it to hide behind as he calmly stood at Tony's side.

Feeling it gave Tony the strength to lift his head even more and let his wings arch into a proud carry behind him. He would do right by his future mate. Loki was his now – his to care for, his to protect. That included his children. Loki gave Tony so much just by being with him, by accepting him. The least that Tony could do was give him back the family he'd lost.

Loki must've felt something of Tony's commitment because he turned himself to look the dragon over. There was open appreciation in that gaze that had Tony wanting to preen. When green eyes found him, there was lust and affection both, and a _belief_ that floored Tony.

The bright grin Tony sent him in return was wide and full of teeth. Amusement and threat all rolled into one. He was pleased to see Loki stifle a chuckle and lose a tiny bit of his tension.

The two moved together without saying a word. They faced forward once more and stepped up to the doors that would take them into the throne room. Going off what Tony knew of royalty, there should have been guards here to open the door for them, or to guard the king. The lack of them was likely less of a slight against them, and more of a protection to guarantee no one would hear the words that were about to be said inside.

Not that it mattered. They didn't need anyone to announce their presence – Tony took care of that.

A pulse of magic had the doors opening of their own accord in front of them. Loki didn't even twitch when it happened. He continued to walk at Tony's side, shoulder to shoulder, eyes trained dead ahead to where a guy who had to be Odin sat upon his throne, staff in hand, trying his best to look imposing. Tony thought to himself that Odin could've taken lessons from Howard Stark. Now _there_ was one intimidating bastard.

The sight of him sent a jolt of grief and old heartache through Loki that echoed along their bond. Briefly, it soured Loki's scent, before a wave of cool ice took over and chilled that scent once more.

Side by side, the two walked the length of the courtroom, the only sound the echoing of Loki's boots and the click and thud of Tony's feet and claws.

Odin rose as they got close. At least he had that much sense. From anyone else, Tony might've been just annoyed by the rudeness, but he would've worked not to take offense. His mother had taught him not to get offended with the humans who had no idea how to deal with dragons. Odin was different, though. He knew, and he simply chose to ignore it. Over and over he'd slighted Tony since their arrival, and it wasn't doing anything to endear the dragon to him. If anything, it was making it tempting for Tony to give in to the base urge to pin the asshole down and _teach him_ some manners.

As they approached the steps, Odin pushed to his feet and slowly started to descend from the throne, stopping at the first dais. It put him above them as they came to a stop below the stairs.

Tony stared up at Odin for a long moment. He was hoping Odin would show some sense right now and offer Tony at least some sort of small courtesy. When it was apparent it wasn't coming, Tony smothered a growl. _Play nice first. No point in going directly to the threats. Play nice first._ Over and over Tony reminded himself of that. He drew comfort from Loki's solid presence at his side; it was the only thing that allowed him to bend just enough to greet Odin first in a sign of respect the other didn't deserve.

"Odin Borson, Allfather, King of Asgard," Tony said, steady and firm. It was a sign of respect to be the one to speak first, to address the other, and more so to use their titles as you did so. Frigga had shown Tony respect by greeting him first outside; Tony was attempting to show respect now by greeting Odin first.

Then, of course, Tony opened his mouth again, and that respect was almost completely ruined when he gave a sharp-toothed grin just dripping in threat and added on, "I've got a bone to pick with you, asshole."

He felt Loki's amusement and was pleased by it. His mage had clasped his hands behind his back, and he took a small step forward. There was no bow on Loki's part, as there should have been. He didn't go to one knee or even drop his head in a show of respect. He stood proud and tall as if he were one king greeting another. "Allfather, allow me to introduce Anthony Stark, Dragon of Midgard. A protector of the humans, a prince in his own right, and my future mate."

The last part was said with just a hint of relish Loki couldn't contain. Tony felt it and sent his own pride and affection through their bond in a wave he knew, could _feel_ , that Loki felt.

Tony heard the soft whisper of sound behind them, and he knew that their followers had finally caught up. He didn't need to turn to see that Frigga and Thor were making their way into the throne room. Tony kept his gaze forward and watched Odin as the king finally deigned to greet his guests. In this, at least, he was smart enough to show _some_ respect.

"Greetings, Anthony Stark, Dragon of Midgard. I welcome you to Asgard, and hope that you find your visit a pleasant one," Odin said formally. His eye ran over Tony in a clearly assessing way. Then it drifted and settled on Loki next. What was there softened ever so slightly. "Loki, my son…"

"I am not your son," Loki interrupted sharply.

Behind them, Tony heard Thor let out a low, pained "Brother."

The tension between the two was sharp enough to cut with a knife. Anyone else might've cowed underneath it, or tried to keep themselves as quiet as possible and let the two work it out between themselves. However, Tony wasn't just _anyone else_. Instead of saying quiet – Tony started to laugh.

Everyone was watching as Tony sat himself down at Loki's side, still laughing. He adjusted his wings behind his back in an easy and relaxed display that would allow him to move at a moment's notice. Tony sat there, tail curling until it could trace around Loki's ankle possessively, and he laughed. "I guess formalities are over, huh? Cool. I can live with that." _Works a whole lot better for me._ Tony grinned as he straightened his neck up enough that he was able to better look right at Odin. "Let's get right down to this, huh? Cause I got a few important things to say, and I'd like to get it dealt with before it gets too late and I start getting _hungry_."

The threat in that was abundantly clear to any listening. Thor, as he stopped at Loki's other side, looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to say, but neither Odin nor Frigga reacted outwardly to it. Frigga went halfway up the stairs, placing her close to Odin's side without raising herself above them or entirely leaving them.

Odin's hand briefly tightened on his giant stick. Gungnir, Tony was pretty sure its name was, though he couldn't quite explain how he knew. "Then speak, great dragon, that we might finish our business in a timely manner."

Oh, Odin was trying to play diplomat now, trying to stick to formalities. Maybe with another dragon that might've come close to working. Or at least been enough to soothe some ruffled feathers. Tony, however, was having none of it. _If you think that's going to placate me, you've got another thing coming, asshole._

"I've just got a couple things to say, a few things to deal with, and then we'll be on our way," Tony said cheerfully. "First things first – and this is the most important one, cause it builds the base for pretty much everything else I've got to say…" Pausing, Tony leaned in and let the magic inside of him seep out into the room. The very air about him seemed to grow hot and sharp. Magic pulsed in palpable, threatening waves all around them. Tony let his voice deepen until it echoed with a power older than Asgard itself. There was going to be no mistaking his seriousness in his next words. With magic backing him, Tony spoke, making his claim loud and clear. "You no longer have any claim to Loki, Odin Borson. He belongs to _me_ now. Not only is he Dragon-Kin, but he's also my future mate. That supersedes any sort of claim you might've still had over him."

It warmed Tony's heart to see how Loki proudly met the gazes that turned his way. Both Frigga and Odin were looking at him now, and Loki made sure to tilt his chin enough that the bite on his throat was clear to see. Tony doubted they'd missed it before, though the high collar of his vest might've hidden it. But it was clear for them to see now. Tony's mark there for all the realms to see.

A soft smile warmed Frigga's face, though there was a ghost of sadness lurking in the back of her eyes. It was the look of a mother who loved her son and knew he was growing up on her.

However, Odin's expression was almost impossible to read. His one eye closed briefly, and for that moment, there was something in his face. Something that might've been called paternal. Then it was gone, hidden underneath the mask of a king, keeping everything else locked away inside. "Claim or no, Loki has committed crimes for which he must pay. Against the people of Asgard, and even the people of Midgard."

"Yeah, no." Tony huffed a bit of smoke out his nose. Like hell if he was going to let that fly. Tony drew his head back again and once more settled himself at Loki's side. "He hasn't committed any crimes against Midgard. We're the ones that get to judge that, and we've voted him _Not Guilty_. Not even someone as awesome as Loki stood a chance against fighting off the mind control of a dick like Thanos."

The blunt way Tony spoke was deliberate; meant to shock as much as possible. He certainly succeeded. Frigga gasped, one hand going over her heart and her wide eyes immediately running over Loki as if checking to make sure he was all right. Her other hand had gone to her belt where Tony caught a hint of metal, suggesting she carried a dagger. _Warrior Mother indeed._

Odin's mask cracked only slightly; he, too, was looking Loki over, and his knuckles were white from the force of his grip on Gungnir.

The worst reaction, though, was Loki's. Just hearing the name of the Mad Titan was enough to make him shiver and to have their bond trembling with fear and remembered pain. Being free of Thanos hadn't freed Loki of his fear of the being.

Tony couldn't reach out to him without giving away too much. The pride Loki carried wouldn't let him accept any kind of overt help in public anyways. But maybe Tony could give him some comfort without it looking like that's what he was doing. With that in mind, Tony slid his tail up from Loki's ankle to twist and curl around his leg and up to his thigh in a possessive gesture that he hoped would help to ground his mage at least a little.

At the same time, without looking away from Odin, Tony gave another low laugh, this one just a bit darker sounding. "Oh, don't worry about it. I already ripped him out of Loki's head. He's good now. _I_ take care of what's mine. But, the point is, he hasn't done anything to Midgard that he needs to be punished for, and I'm sure as hell not leaving him here for you to punish for whatever happened on Asgard. I think you've already punished him enough for a lifetime, don't you?" When it looked like Odin was going to speak, Tony cut him off. "This isn't up for debate. I'm not here to argue it with you, bucko. I'm here to tell you what's going to happen, and you're going to listen to me. Because right now, I could happily rip you apart and paint the walls with your blood, and I wouldn't lose a second of sleep over it."

Odin looked almost as furious as Tony felt. He took a threatening step forward and gathered his own power to him. "You dare stand there and threaten me?"

"Oh, I'll dare a whole hell of a lot."

Temper snapped bright and hot in Odin's one eye. It was enough to have Loki tensing in preparation, which had Tony preparing himself in turn. "Mind how you speak, dragon," Odin warned him in a threatening voice. "I am the King of Asgard, and I will not be spoken to this way. You are but a _child_ , despite your power."

"And you're an idiot," Tony snapped right back, absolutely fearless in the face of Odin's power. He took a single step forward and let that small gesture show all the threat he could muster. "You also still seem to be laboring under the delusion that you hold any sort of power right now. I told you, this isn't a negotiation or a debate. This is your warning and your one chance at peace. You should know your history well enough to know that dragons don't let go of the things they care about, and they definitely don't let go of their mates. We'll protect them with everything we have, and we're not afraid to tear down anyone and anything that tries to mess with them."

The two most powerful beings in the room stared one another down in a moment that those watching knew far better than to interrupt.

It was Odin who broke the silence first. Though, he didn't speak to Tony. His eye turned to fix on Loki. "Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw as Loki lifted one eyebrow. His voice was icy and devoid of emotion as he asked, "To what purpose? You have never listened to me before. Perhaps Anthony shall prevail where I have failed."

This time the look that passed through Odin's eye went too quickly to be read. It was there and gone again in the blink of an eye. Then Odin was once more facing Tony, and his bearing was as regal as any King Tony had ever encountered. "What is it you seek?" Odin asked him. "This is more than just a threat. You have a purpose here."

Now came the hard part. The part of things that Tony wasn't sure about – and yet, it was the most important part of all. This was the part that had every potential to go horribly wrong. Tony had no doubt that Loki had tried in the past to get his kids back. Everything about the mage screamed that he wasn't the type to just take something lying down. If he hadn't managed, would Tony really have better luck?

 _I have to_. There was no alternative. Tony couldn't fail here. This was too important. Failure wasn't an option.

Tony didn't bother hiding any of his anger anymore. He wove protection around Loki so that he wouldn't feel anything and then Tony let his rage grow and build until the air was once more as thick and heavy as if they stood in the center of a volcano – one that was ready to blow.

"I'm making my claim on Loki clear – that's my purpose." Tony's voice shifted down into a low rumble that was almost more growl than words. It was as close as he could come to his normal voice without speaking in the dragon tongue – a language that he instinctively knew Odin wouldn't understand. "If you know anything about my kind, you know that means more than just Loki. It means those important to him, too. His _family_." The scorn on that and the way he looked away from Odin – first to Frigga, then to Thor – made it abundantly clear that this 'family' didn't include Odin. Narrowing his eyes, Tony glared, and the magic grew heavier. "That includes his kids."

There was no way that Tony was going to give Odin a chance to say or argue anything right now. He was on a roll, the words tumbling out of him with all the strength and _rumble_ of boulders rolling down the hill.

"There's nothing out there a dragon will protect more than children. It doesn't matter that they're grown now. They're Loki's kids, and that means they fall under _my_ protection." A heavy growl started to edge Tony's words. "What you did, taking them away like that – I'd be well within my rights to slaughter you where you stand. To pin you down and show you what I think of someone who fucking steals _kids_ because of a prophecy he can't possibly begin to understand. One that you've probably helped further along because you weren't smart enough to step back and think, huh, maybe I should make sure these kids are raised healthy and happy so that they _don't_ bring about the end of the world! Instead, you took them away from their parent, and you made damn sure they'd grow up hating Asgard. My Mom taught me that there's a reason even dragons are leery of prophecy."

The small flinch at the edges of Odin's eyes made it clear Tony's words had struck home.

"It doesn't matter." Tony continued on, after a small pause for his words to sink in. "What's done is done, and we can't change it. What I _can_ change is the future. I'm not going to let this family live in fear of you anymore, Odin Allfather. I'm going to ward them myself, and then they're going to be free to see one another whenever they wish, without worrying that you're going to come in and separate or kill them all. Because if harm comes to a single one of them, and I can trace it back even remotely close to you, the whole of Asgard is going to find out what war _really_ feels like." Any traces of the man inside Tony gave way to the pure fury of the dragon. His words burned like fire, promising death and destruction to those that dared touch what belonged to him. "I'll burn my way through this whole realm, and I'll leave you alive right until the very end so you can watch and see what your own pride caused. Are you willing to risk that, Odin Borson, Allfather, King of Asgard?"

Compared to the deeper sound of his other words, that last sentence was low, almost quiet.

The room fell silent. The others were barely even breathing as everyone watched and waited to see what would happen.

Tony watched carefully, both Odin's body and his magic, and it wasn't hard for Tony to see when Odin made up his mind. A hint of a smile started to curl the edges of Tony's mouth as Odin gave a small dip of his head and said a firm, "So be it." To the open amazement of everyone else, Odin lifted Gungnir and slammed it into the ground as he loudly proclaimed "I recognize your claim on Loki and his children. Outside of my Kingdom, they may roam free."

"And inside it?" Tony asked. He drew the magic back a little, lessening the weight of it, and he smirked at Odin. _Don't think I didn't notice your word choice there, buddy boy._ "I'd really hate to see Loki get in trouble just because he came home to visit his mom. I mean, the kids likely won't want to come here. Who'd want to be anywhere near the family that broke them apart? But, a boy can't really be blamed for wanting to see his mom, now can he?"

Those weren't words that Loki would've dared utter here in front of anyone, Tony knew. No matter how accurate they were, he wouldn't have shown weakness like that in front of Odin. Yet, with Tony asking it, there was no real weakness to be perceived. Tony made it all sound like it was normal and casual and _okay_.

"After a period of a hundred years, Loki may be free to return home." Odin finally decreed.

It was enough for Tony. He could've pushed more, he knew. He could've pushed for more leniency, for Odin to understand what it was that had really happened to his son, and how much of it was Odin's fault. But this – this was enough. Judging by the shock and joy that were warring in the bond, it was far more than Loki had expected to get.

There were fractures at the edges of Loki's control that Tony could feel. Instinct demanded he get his mate out of here before those fractures gave way and Loki broke apart in front of everyone. Tony made a split second decision and then drew on his magic until he felt his form ripple and shift down to his human one. He didn't think anything of his lack of clothes or of what these people might think of him. All he thought of was Loki, who was beginning to tremble ever so slightly.

Tony put one hand on the small of Loki's back and then gave a slight bow to Odin. "If you'll permit us, I'd like to take my mate to his chambers to gather some of his things and rest before our trip back home."

He barely waited for Odin to nod his agreement. Using what he could see and feel from Loki at the mention of his chambers, Tony gathered magic and teleported them away.

Loki was at least clear-headed enough to make sure they were able to safely pass his personal wards. Once they landed, though, Tony was glad he'd shifted to human form because Loki's knees gave way beneath him. Tony had to move quickly to catch Loki up in his arms and keep him from hitting the ground. "Woah there, gorgeous." Carefully, he drew Loki to him, feeling the subtle tremors that ran down Loki's frame.

"I never…" Loki leaned in and buried his face against Tony's hair. "He agreed. I did not dare believe he would agree."

Tony stroked one hand soothingly up and down Loki's back. He couldn't even imagine what it was that Loki was going through at the moment. To lose his kids to begin with, and then to suddenly be faced with the ability to get them back. Loki's trembles grew stronger, and Tony knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on to the last little bit of his control. "All right, sweetheart," Tony murmured. "All right. C'mon." With gentle hands, Tony led Loki through the chamber and towards where he was guessing the bed would be.

He was right. Tony was grateful for that because he wasn't sure how much longer Loki would be able to keep his feet.

In short order Tony got the two of them stretched out on Loki's bed. Once there, he drew Loki to him, pulling his mage over him like a blanket. There, with no one nearby to see or hear them, Loki let go of his iron control with silent sobs that left the skin of Tony's neck soaked in the tears he had a feeling his mate had been holding in for far, far too long.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony didn't sleep while they were in Asgard. He laid there in his mate's big bed and stayed curled up against him, but he didn't sleep. No matter what Odin had said, there was no part of Tony that was stupid enough to completely trust the man. Oh, sure, Odin knew better than to risk truly pissing Tony off. No one wanted a dragon as an enemy. However, that didn't mean that Tony was comfortable relaxing here. He wouldn't relax again until they were back home in _his_ territory. The one place he knew for sure he'd be able to protect his mate.

It was likely they weren't going to go straight there. Not only did Tony imagine Frigga would want to visit her son, Tony knew that there was a good chance Loki would want to go directly to his kids. Just as there was an even better chance he was going to want to go alone.

That was fine. That was to be expected, really. Tony was just going to have to get creative and figure out a way to send some sort of protection along with Loki that he could leave with his kids until they were comfortable enough for Tony to come out and properly ward them. Bracelets, maybe? Necklaces? Something they could keep with them, and maybe even something that could be used to call Tony. Just in case they were in trouble.

 _Hmm_. Tony turned that thought around a few times in his mind before he finally settled on what felt right. A grin stretched his face as the idea took root.

The rest of the night was spent getting it all ready. This needed to be perfect. Without his tools, he was reduced to using just magic, and while that wasn't what he preferred to do it was still possible. Plus, he had a feeling Loki would like that, and making Loki happy was a nice, added bonus to things.

Sunlight was just starting to creep into the room when Tony finished.

The light that stole across their bed was enough to start stirring Loki from the deep sleep that he'd been in. There'd been times through the night that his sleep was slightly restless, but Tony had taken care of that. He'd used just a little bit of magic to sweep away the nightmares that had wanted to come and to nudge Loki down to a deeper, more dreamless kind of sleep. Tony didn't do anything to stop him from waking up now, though. He drew his magic back and let Loki wake slowly and naturally.

They'd moved around a few times, never truly separating from one another. When Tony had really needed his hands to work, he'd simply shifted around until he was able to sit up in bed, propping himself up with a bunch of pillows against the headboard. Loki had rolled with him and ended up with his head resting on the blankets over Tony's lap, one arm and one leg thrown over Tony.

That was how they lay now as Loki woke. Tony brought one hand up to gently card his fingers through Loki's hair, smiling a little to himself as his mate arched into the touch.

He felt Loki turn in a little more to press his face against Tony's thigh. "How long have you been awake?"

"A lot longer than you'd probably like," Tony answered easily. Considering he hadn't slept at all, that was a pretty safe assumption.

Loki's hand tightened briefly over where it rested on Tony's knee. It was clear he understood exactly what Tony had meant by that. "Anthony."

Amusement curved Tony's lips. He gave a small tug to Loki's hair. "What? You really thought I was gonna sleep here? _Here_?" Just the idea of it was enough to make Tony snort. He lightly patted Loki's head in a gesture he knew was patronizing, yet couldn't quite resist. "Don't be stupid, gorgeous, it doesn't suit you."

This time there was a clear huff from Loki. Then he was rolling himself so that his face was towards Tony now instead of away from him. He wore a baleful look that did nothing to stop Tony from smiling. Seeing that, Loki's expression shifted to something that Tony wondered if he realized was very clearly a pout. "You are an exceedingly frustrating man."

"Ah! See, Lokes, there's your problem." Tony reached down and tapped Loki's nose with his finger. His own eyes were twinkling with good mirth, and there was a smile on Tony's lips that he couldn't quite erase. "Quit thinking of me as an ordinary man."

It was more amusing than it probably should've been to listen to Lok's grumbles. Tony just sat back on the bed and enjoyed watching his mate gradually wake, pushing up on the bed and straightening himself up. It was quite a sight to watch. Tony let his eyes travel over every inch of Loki; the curve of his body, the very visible mark still on Loki's neck, the smooth line of his arms as he stretched his hands above his head, the look of pleasure on his face as the stretch obviously relaxed some tense muscles. Having him here, being free to watch him, made Tony's magic rumble happily deep down low in his chest.

When Loki dropped his arms back down, he found Tony staring at him, and a small smile ghosted over his lips. "Admiring the view?"

"Who wouldn't?" Tony shot back instantly. "Later, I'll happily take the time to show you just how much I appreciate the view. For now, we've got more important things to take care of." Without giving Loki time to comment on that, Tony began to nudge him forward, getting the both of them out of bed.

The urge to be in dragon form while here was extremely strong. Tony had to fight to keep his body from rippling and shifting into the form he preferred. The fact that they had such a great threat here to deal with only made it that much harder. Somehow, he managed to keep in his human form, which didn't really help him in his mission to poke and prod Loki into moving. The mage simply planted his feet once they were both upright and turned those sharp, piercing eyes to Tony. "What is going on?"

Their bond showed his annoyance, but also his worry, and that dual sensation had Tony sighing. He stopped trying to push Loki around for a moment and instead moved up to the front of him until he could press their bodies in close. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and was pleased when the mage automatically wrapped arms around his waist in turn. "Everyone is safe," Tony started with, because that was the most important thing. "I've been keeping watch through the night. No one went near the stables, and Odin never once tried to leave Asgard or even stretch out his powers. In fact, no one's left Asgard at all. I would've woke you if they had. I won't risk your children, Sky-Walker."

Leaning up, Tony nuzzled in against the mark he'd left just yesterday – had it only been yesterday? It felt like days ago! – and he let his scent push against it, let Loki's scent fill his nose.

The hands on his hips tightened briefly and then shifted until they could tug Tony in just a little bit closer. Yesterday had broken down yet another barrier between the two of them. Loki leaned in now without fear. He allowed himself to appear weak, and to take the comfort that Tony was offering.

For his part, Tony happily burrowed in closer, breathing in Loki's scent. There, pressed against Loki's neck, he murmured. "I made something for them." Tony turned his head in and nuzzled Loki's throat again. Flicking his tongue out, he tasted just the edge of his mark, enjoying the way it had Loki shivering. That reaction had Tony grinning. He did it again just to feel another shiver run through his mate.

"Anthony," Loki breathed out, warning and plea both in there.

Tony chuckled and kissed the edge of his bite. Then he tilted his head, running his nose along Loki's jawline. At the same time, he drew his hand up and showed the bracelets he'd made. Charms that would be able to be worn anywhere and hidden on the person wearing them. He felt Loki go still and knew that his mage had seen them.

Still smiling, never even bothering to open his eyes, Tony told him "They're mine." He pushed his nose in towards Loki's neck and drew deeply on his scent, giving his own shiver of enjoyment. That pleasure showed in his voice as he continued to speak. "My scales, I mean. I just, changed the shape around a little. With this, your kids will have the best protection I can offer, and if they get in trouble, all they'll have to do is deliberately send their thoughts to me."

"They are _beautiful_." Awe was clear to hear in Loki's voice.

Tony shrugged. He'd made them to look nice, sure, but that hadn't been the main goal, and they definitely weren't as nice as they'd be if he'd had more time. "They're practical. My scales are the easiest link to me, so they'll offer the most protection. I almost made them a necklace, but necklaces break. Then I figured these cause, well, with your own enhancements laid over them, you can make sure that no one sees them if your kids or grandkids or whoever want to keep them hidden. Plus, I already enchanted them to make sure they'll grow and shrink with any size changes, just in case you've got a few more shapeshifters. And no one but them or us can take these off." Again, Tony shrugged. "It's not much, but it should do to keep them safe for now."

A hand caught Tony's chin and cut off his rambling. Before he could find his voice again, he was drawn up into a fierce and heated kiss that had Tony's chest rumbling happily. He leaned in and let his weight press into Loki, let himself be held up. It was nice to be with someone of the size to be able to do it.

When they broke apart, Loki was smiling down at him. "They are amazing – as are you, my Great One."

Tony flashed him a bright grin. "Flatterer." Then, just because he could, he leaned up and stole another kiss, just as heated as the last. When they pulled apart this time, they were both grinning, and Loki's scent had gotten spicier. Tony laughed lightly. _Oh yeah, still got it_.

Unfortunately, no matter how much Tony wanted to stand here and play around with his mate a little, they had too much on their plates to indulge themselves. _Later_ , he mentally promised them both, sending a wave of heat and promise down their bond and cementing the promise with another kiss. When the two pulled back, they were smiling.

* * *

It didn't take the two long to get themselves together and in clean clothes. Once they did, Loki faltered just a little, clearly unsure about what to do first. Tony – still in human form – smiled at him and leaned in to bump his shoulder against Loki's bicep. "What do you say we call up your Mom and take a walk down to gather up your son? I'm sure she'd love to walk with us. Oh!" Tony's face lit up, and he grabbed hold of Loki's arm, subtly tugging him forward. "That reminds me. I was thinking about it last night while I was making things, and I realized that you'd probably wanna get your son out of here, but I wasn't sure if you had somewhere in mind or if maybe you wanted him with you. Cause if you want him with you, we gotta figure out someplace to set him up. What kind of accommodations would he need? I can start getting things together in the tower while you go visit the rest of your kids."

"You would… bring him with us?" Loki asked incredulously.

Tony had to fight not to let his amusement show too much. If he wasn't careful, he knew Loki would pick up on it in their growing bond, and that would ruin everything Tony was trying to do. He didn't want to give Loki a chance to think or question too much. If he did, he'd get himself psyched up again, and that was the last thing Tony wanted to let happen.

He kept on tugging Loki along as he started to nod. With Tony pulling at him, the two made their way out of his chambers and into the hall. "Oh yeah. I mean, if you want him to. I wasn't sure what you had planned, and I didn't want to just take over. They're your kids and all. Plus, well, this one's a horse, right?"

The slight glare that Loki slanted his way told Tony that he probably hadn't phrased that in the most tactful of ways. "Indeed, most of the time. He has the ability for a human shape, though, should he wish."

He… he had the ability for a human shape… and Odin was using him _as a royal steed_? Tony stumbled, just barely catching himself on Loki's arm. The temper that he'd been fighting back since this whole thing had started was trying to push its way forward again. Tony ducked his head down and flexed his fingers against Loki's arm, fighting to not allow them to start shifting into claws.

Loki brought his free hand up and laid it over Tony's. He gave a soft squeeze that was backed by the touch of his seidr. It was full of warmth and appreciation.

It took a full hallway before Tony was able to speak calmly again. "Well, whatever form he likes, we could find some way to make it work. I mean, I'm not sure how happy he'd be inside the tower while he's a horse, but I'm sure we could magic up a pretty awesome floor for him." Ideas for it were already starting to spin through Tony's head. Really, making a floor suited for a horse wouldn't be all that difficult. "You know, with a bit of magic to change the floor itself, we could make it more open to natural light and air, get some self-replenishing grass and food…"


End file.
